


Душа на двоих

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Slash, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: - Я не сделал бы этого, даже если бы хотел. Это неправильно.Младший очень сомневался, что Том действительно ни разу не думал об этом. Ведь у них всегда были такие похожие мысли. Что значит – «если бы»?- Да какая разница, правильно или нет? Мы с тобой давно уже живём, как кошка с собакой! Нет ни дня, чтобы мы не ругались. - Билл решил довести это до конца. Плевать на последствия: - А я… Я люблю тебя, чёрт возьми. – Впервые в жизни он признался в этом. Как Тому, так и самому себе.
Relationships: Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz





	Душа на двоих

Молодой парень шёл по узкой улочке небольшого городка и улыбался. Здесь всё уже было готово к одному из его любимых осенних праздников, в последние годы приобретающего все большую популярность. Поэтому Билл в приподнятом настроении возвращался домой из супермаркета, где приобрёл сразу две крупные тыквы — для себя и для брата, в надежде, что тот, всё-таки, не откажется составить ему компанию на вечеринке, ведь приглашены были они оба. Том практически всегда отказывался от тусовок, а уж тридцать первого октября вытянуть его из дома было практически невозможно. Он являлся тем самым редким представителем молодёжи, который не любил, как он выражался, «весь этот глупый маскарад».

Утро Билла прошло бы идеально, если бы не постоянно бурчащий где-то рядом недовольный близнец. В колледже их встретили загримированные сокурсники, такие же, как Билл. Хоть он и решил оставить полную версию своего наряда на вечер. Это был первый год обучения, поэтому незамысловатый, но чертовски притягательный образ вампира его новые друзья нашли весьма необычным. За школьные годы всем успел приесться такой прикид, но сегодня паренёк почувствовал себя в центре внимания, к нему были прикованы все взгляды. Конечно, другие парни и девушки тоже постарались, но их образы были намного более устрашающими и всё-таки могли оттолкнуть с непривычки. А Билл и в повседневной жизни любил использовать косметику. Порой красился весьма вызывающе, хоть и встречался с неодобрением со стороны родителей, брата, преподавателей и даже случайных прохожих. Но сегодня был особенный день, ничто и никто не должно испортить грандиозные планы. Для парня Хэллоуин всегда был особенным днём. Этот праздник был очень важен и для их матери, ведь именно на одной из «страшных вечеринок», тогда ещё бывших не слишком популярными в провинции, она познакомилась с отцом близнецов, и у них закрутился быстрый роман. И даже то, что их пути давно уже разошлись, женщину не расстраивало, ведь в молодости она была счастлива и беззаботна. Билл всегда с удовольствием слушал её рассказы о прошлом, и с тринадцати лет сам просто влюбился в праздник. Но подростком Билл нашёл свой имидж на ближайшие годы — чёрная подводка, бледное лицо, худые очерченные скулы… А в праздничный день повседневный образ дополнялся пугающими деталями в виде искусственных клыков, красных пятен на одежде и элегантным строгим костюмом.

А до этого он просто, как и многие дети, бегал с друзьями и тогда ещё с Томом по чужим домам и весело угрожал всем соседям: «Сладость или гадость?», думая в основном о том, сколько вкусных, но жутких леденцов, печенья и других сладостей удастся собрать. Но лет в десять брата словно подменили — он перестал радоваться любимому семейному празднику и всячески старался избегать всего, что связано с Хэллоуином. Причину Билл, как ни старался, узнать не мог. Быть может, кто-то сильно напугал Тома жутким костюмом или рассказал такую страшилку, от которой всю ночь снились кошмары? Но ведь если что и случилось, то это было так давно, что пора бы уже давно забыть и начать веселиться снова. Однако, видимо, произошло что-то серьёзное… Билла очень беспокоило это неодобрение Томом старой традиции, которой придерживались все их предки, а Билл был уверен, что они — потомки тех самых древних кельтов, что населяли Францию много веков назад. По их календарю год делился на две части, светлую и темную. И именно ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября считалась началом зимы, временем, когда открывается дверь между двумя мирами — живых и мёртвых. Этот праздник тогда назывался «Самайн», что в переводе означает «конец лета». Чтобы отогнать от себя злых духов, жрецы приносили им в жертву животных, а сами одевались в звериные шкуры и не зажигали свет в домах, чтобы нечисть обошла их жилища стороной. Кельты собирались в лесу у огня, танцевали и пели до самого утра, проводили гадания. А на рассвете забирали в свои дома частичку священного огня, который, по поверью, должен защищать их от злых сил. За прошедшие века праздник несколько видоизменился, но традиция наряжаться в разную нечисть осталась и по сей день. А само слово «Хэллоуин» произошло от сокращения названия другого праздника — Дня всех святых, который наступает в первый день ноября. Не всем взрослым нравилась такая традиция, но вот Биллу с матерью очень повезло. У одноклассников родители чаще отмечали именно первое число, почитая память ушедших родственников. Но Симона никогда не устраивала траурные дни, ей хотелось, чтобы вся жизнь была праздничной и яркой. И ей удавалось превратить каждый день в нечто насыщенное и красочное. Она была одной из немногих женщин, которые не погрязли в бытовых вещах вроде уборки и готовки. Один раз она даже умотала в Париж на два дня, чтобы принять участие в грандиозном шествии, однако Биллу пришлось остаться дома, потому что Том ни в какую не соглашался ехать, а одного его оставить было просто невозможно — с детства близнец очень боялся темноты и одиночества. Хотя младший прекрасно помнил, как Том когда-то прятался в кладовой и сидел там, рассматривая всякий хлам, любовно называемый Симоной «интересными вещичками». Куда-то делся тот весёлый сорванец. Будто превратился в одночасье в замкнутого ребёнка, который и шагу лишний раз из дома не ступит. Зато Билл словно пытался оторваться за двоих — всё время находил возможность что-нибудь устроить, очень любил украшать дом и часто помогал матери. На Тома он, конечно, иногда обижался за то, что тот совершенно не умеет радоваться жизни и шарахается от каждого громкого звука, но быстро оттаивал — в конце концов, не все могут каждый день находить повод посмеяться и даже просто улыбнуться. Но Билл надеялся, что однажды всё-таки сможет подарить брату радость. И собирался сегодня всё-таки вытянуть его в свет.

Молодёжь, конечно, порой развлекалась более экстремальными способами, чем просто вырядиться в самый жуткий костюм и пройтись в таком виде по городу, но в этом году Билл получил приглашение на «взрослую» вечеринку впервые. Он уже являлся совершеннолетним, а значит, теоретически можно всё!

Придя домой, Билл с порога, чуть ли не припрыгивая, прокричал:

— Том, помоги мне сделать фонарь!

Никто не отзывался, и близнецу пришлось заглянуть в комнату. Он увидел, как Том спокойно и умиротворенно лежал в наушниках, прикрыв глаза. Можно было бы подумать, что он спит, если бы не рэп, включённый на всю громкость. Том точно не слышал, как Билл звал его, а даже если бы услышал, то даже не захотел бы вставать. Он так и не проникся ничем из того, что любил его брат. Кажется, что специально делал всё наоборот. Билл слушает рок — значит, Тому это не нравится. Билл красится в чёрный с тринадцати и делает макияж — Том подкалывает его и называет девчонкой, а сам отращивает волосы и заплетает дредлоки, чтобы всё больше походить на зарубежных кумиров и всё меньше на близнеца. К моменту поступления в колледж люди не сразу могли понять, что перед ними действительно братья и вообще родственники. В повседневной жизни тонкую, изящную фигуру Билла подчёркивала его одежда: узкие джинсы, часто с потёртостями или вовсе дырявые; обтягивающие майки или футболки тёмных оттенков с яркими надписями; порой он даже надевал туфли на каблуках, чтобы казаться ещё выше, чем на самом деле. Звезда, одним словом. К нему относились по-разному, кто-то восхищался, кто-то за глаза или даже в открытую называл неприличными словами. Некоторые учителя с осуждением смотрели на такого ученика и занижали ему оценки, другие же пророчили карьеру модели. Но Билл не особо рвался в большой город, его и здесь всё устраивало. Главной причиной, по которой он решил остаться, был Том. Его точно нельзя было уговорить сдвинуться с места и куда-то сходить лишний раз, не говоря уже о переезде.

Так что у них не было особого выбора. Поступили в первый же попавшийся колледж. Два будущих экономиста, совершенно не представляющих, чем им потом придётся заниматься. Но так как старший никуда не собирался уезжать, младший даже не смел думать его оставить здесь, а самому отправиться неизвестно куда и неизвестно зачем. Да Том бы его не отпустил. Несмотря на свою закрытость, он всегда старался присматривать за Биллом и заботиться о нём. Они не представляли себе жизни в одиночку, даже несмотря на то, что в последнее время у близнецов было много разногласий. Ссорились они всегда с размахом — драки и летающие по комнате стулья не были чем-то необычным. Однако очень быстро мирились.

Биллу всегда было плевать на мнения остальных людей, поэтому на разные подколки и шутки он просто не обращал внимания, вот только от Тома, прячущегося в мешковатых «балахонах», слышать их было очень обидно. И даже не потому, что они — братья. Вовсе нет… Несмотря на их вечную войну предпочтений в музыке и стиле, ребята на самом деле были очень близки — это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с лучшими друзьями или даже просто братьями-погодками. Они доверяли друг другу все секреты и сокровенные мысли, по крайней мере, в те дни, когда не хотели огреть друг друга чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Точнее, так было до недавних пор. Билл, как бы он ни возмущался по поводу «ужасной одежды» брата, на самом деле восхищался им, поражаясь, как вообще Том умудряется быть одновременно таким непохожим на него и в то же время идентичным. В детстве мальчики часто купались вместе, и младший постоянно сравнивал себя с Томом, всегда радуясь их схожести. Но они довольно рано нашли свои стили. Хотя если снять с близнеца всю одежду, расплести дреды, а Билла хорошенько умыть и вернуть родной цвет волос, то их будет нельзя отличить друг от друга. 

Единственное, что будет бросаться в глаза — это пирсинг Тома в нижней губе, он проколол её не так давно, поддавшись на уговоры близнеца, который проколол себе язык и бровь. Друзья Билла сразу начали шутить на тему того, как должно теперь им быть круто целоваться с девчонками. Однако у Тома никого не было. Он лишний раз-то и из дома не выходил, не говоря уже о том, чтобы знакомиться с противоположным полом. А Билл, несмотря на свою общительность, тоже не спешил окунаться с головой в любовь. Старший считал, что братец слишком сильно любит себя, чтобы обратить внимание на кого-то другого. В какой-то степени это можно было считать правдой… Если бы не одно существенное но. Иногда, глядя на себя в зеркало, Билл представлял, что там будет отражаться Том. Точно такой же. Без всей этой образной мишуры. И, закрывая глаза, тянулся губами к холодной поверхности, но вовремя приходил в себя. Он не мог признаться близнецу, что тот сводит его с ума, как не мог признаться в этом даже самому себе. В детстве всё было намного проще, братья были неотличимы друг от друга и неразлучны, засыпали в одной кроватке, тесно прижимаясь, и не видели в этом ничего особенного. Но с наступлением подросткового возраста Тома будто подменили, он стал противоречить Биллу во всём, гордо считая себя старшим, хотя разница у них была всего-то десять минут. Но раз он старше, значит, умнее, красивее, и вообще, самый главный. Это было ещё так по-детски, но со временем напускные различия накапливались всё больше. И Биллу оставалось лишь мечтать, что однажды они снова станут самыми родными друг для друга людьми, как это было прежде, ведь последние три месяца были очень тяжёлыми. Что-то было не так. До этого времени Билл делился с братом абсолютно всем, но теперь признаться в том, что сам ещё не до конца понял, младший не смел. А Том устал допытываться до него, что же происходит. Видел, что Билл устал от его внимания. У младшего были свои друзья, он не ставил их превыше близнеца. Никогда. Однако старшему они всё равно не нравились, и он не упускал случая их покритиковать и выразить своё беспокойство насчет того или иного человека. Переживания Билла же сводились совсем к другому: а вдруг настанет время, когда Тому надоест сидеть дома, не выходя из своей скорлупы? Это сейчас он такой тихоня, но что будет, если он влюбится в кого-то и в один прекрасный день уедет из не очень перспективного города, забыв близнеца и их тихую жизнь? А Билл останется здесь, просто потому что другой дороги у него не будет. Или он тоже уедет, только куда и зачем, если в этом месте не будет брата. Лучше уж ссориться каждый день, но быть рядом! Да… Билл хотел быть с Томом всегда. Только ещё сам не до конца понимал, насколько…

Пакет с ярко-оранжевыми тыквами после показного проявления безразличия от Тома уже не так радовал, вмиг они показались Биллу слишком тяжелыми. Но, зайдя на кухню, он возле стола он увидел маму, которая доставала из духовки пирог, испечённый специально к праздничному столу. Женщина, как это и было каждый год, действительно прониклась атмосферой Хэллоуина. Сегодня она вспомнила тот же самый наряд, что был любимым в её молодости. Волосы, до этого привычно собранные, были распущены и хорошенько начёсаны; глаза густо подведены чёрным, в уголках нарисованы пауки, плетущие свою паутину; вместо домашнего прожженного фартука — чёрное платье с открытыми плечами. Не хватало только остроконечной шляпы и какого-нибудь ведьминского аксессуара. Что будет на этот раз? Настоящая метла или импровизированный котёл с зельем, только уменьшенного размера? Но она обязательно что-то придумает, когда отправится на вечеринку к подругам, которые тоже были на данный момент одиноки, и уйдёт в отрыв, будто ей сегодня не больше двадцати пяти. Возможно, именно одна из причин, по которой Билл так влюбился в осеннее сборище нечисти — оно никогда его не пугало, а ассоциировалось с чем-то уютным. С родным домом. Однако у Тома этот праздник наоборот вызывал одни возмущения. Вот уже который год он говорил, что всё это глупые забавы, о которых давно пора забыть и что он слишком взрослый для таких развлечений. Даже матери он заявил однажды, что та совсем впала в детство. Конечно, её это очень расстраивало, но Билл всегда мог её успокоить и поддержать. Вот и сейчас он как всегда искренне восхищался нарядом женщины, подарившей ему жизнь и прекрасное детство.

— Мама… Ты выглядишь просто потрясающе!

Симона сразу заулыбалась, обрадованная вниманием сына и его комплиментом. И теперь она пристально разглядывала Билла.

— Спасибо, мой хороший. У тебя тоже получилось замечательно, только подводки надо будет ещё добавить, когда пойдёшь к друзьям. Если хочешь, я помогу, — заботливо засуетилась она. — Том ведь тоже пойдёт, правда?

И в этот момент на кухне появился старший. Он, лениво зевая, будто только что проснулся, потянулся к пирогу.

— Хоть какая-то польза от вашего идиотского праздника, — проворчал он, отламывая кусок побольше и с наслаждением откусил. — Ммм… Вкусно! Спасибо, мам, ты чудесно готовишь. Обожаю твои пироги. Но, встретив тебя сегодня в тёмном переулке, я бы испугался, — Том попытался усмехнуться, но Билл заметил в его глазах нечто, похожее на настоящий страх. Неужели он испугался вполне милого лица с красивым макияжем?

— Том, ну вот опять ты начинаешь.

— Если что, это… как его там, комплимент. — Парень поспешил исправить ситуацию. — Когда на шабаш улетаешь?

— Уже скоро улечу, метлу только найду, — пошутила Симона. — Сынок, тебе бы тоже не помешало куда-нибудь… слетать вместе с Биллом. Он уже практически готов, а ты до сих пор без костюма и грима? Давай-ка я приведу тебя в порядок.

— Да я сам смогу Тома накрасить, — заверил Билл. Сможет, конечно. Если ему удастся заставить его надеть костюм, то и всё остальное получится.

— Тогда не буду мешать! Не забудьте поесть, а мне ещё надо многое успеть… — И Симона, чувствуя себя молодой, как никогда, вылетела из кухни, словно ветер, при этом ещё и напевая. Она определённо собиралась не только к подругам. Быть, может, почувствовав, что её сыновья достаточно взрослые, она решила, наконец, наладить свою личную жизнь? Почему-то Биллу казалось именно так. Ему даже хотелось бы познакомиться с её избранником, ведь младший сын был уверен, что Симона точно сделала правильный выбор.

— Кажется, наша мама решила сегодня кого-то околдовать своими чарами, — смеясь, произнёс Билл. Том же, едва сдерживая злость, прошипел:

— А метлу-то чего не взяла?.. А то не долетит.

— Том, ну зачем так грубо?

— И вообще, зачем вы ко мне пристали со своей ерундой! Если раньше в вашем Хэллоуине был хоть какой-то смысл, когда люди верили в призраков и прочую муть, то сейчас-то никто не думает, что они существуют.

— Ты уверен, Том? Вдруг придёт ночью какой-нибудь злой дух и съест тебя, — прохрипел младший зловещим голосом и тут же захохотал, увидев, как старший перепугано озирается по сторонам, словно ожидая нападения.

— Вот что-что, а шутить ты никогда нормально не умел, — заметил парень.

—Я хотя бы пытаюсь. А ты всё время прячешься дома, как старый пень. Нельзя же так! Конечно, скорее всего, привидения и всякие тёмные силы — это просто древний миф. Но, знаешь, лучше перестраховаться. Тем более, это так весело. Ты только представь — мы же пойдём на вечеринку к Андрэ. И сегодня нам можно будет напиться по-настоящему! Говорят, там будут такие симпатичные ведьмочки. Специально для тебя, братец. — Билл на самом деле не хотел, чтобы Том кем-то увлекся, но вдруг его всё-таки заинтересует общая атмосфера праздника?

— Нужны они мне. Наверняка до ужаса страшные девчонки под слоями косметики. Не хотел бы я их без грима видеть.

— Том, какой же ты невыносимый! Но отказов я не принимаю. Надо мной уже все смеются, что у меня такой нудный брат. Так что пойдём, хоть развеемся. Но дресс-код обязателен. Твой костюм уже готов. Я ведь знал, что ты ничего не придумаешь и сделал всё сам.

— Билл, ну конечно, я с тобой пойду, ты что думал, будешь гулять ночью один? Ещё чего не хватало. На компанию пьяных парней нарвёшься — так потом тебе и кровь рисовать на губах не придётся.

— Это мне в обычные дни опасно ходить накрашенным, а сегодня, наконец-то можно и нужно. Нельзя этим не воспользоваться.

— Ну, на этот раз ты прав. — Билла переспорить было трудно. — И ещё кое-что… Ты бы поосторожнее с этим Андрэ, говорят, он — гей!

— Да успокойся ты уже. Каждый раз мне про него говоришь всё, что только в голову взбредёт. Дождался бы хоть, пока мама выйдет… — Билл зашептал. — Он ей тоже не нравится, если честно. Но… Том, я не знаю, может, Анди и, правда, такой, но ко мне лично он никогда не приставал, так что мне нечего бояться. Он же мой друг! Может быть, ты зря накручиваешь себя? Ему просто нравится краситься, как и мне. А ещё он любит повеселиться. Или ты ревнуешь, Томми? — шутливо улыбнулся Билл и повёл бровью. Иногда это звучало действительно забавно, даже мило.

— Кажется, в школе тебя не зря прозвали «детка Билли»… — подколол Том его в ответ.

— Неправда, меня так не называли!

— Ну, может, тебя лично и не называли, а вот я слышал, как о тебе говорили… Детка… А что, даже звучит!

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — Билл отвернулся, взял нож и начал яростно вырезать из тыковок всё лишнее, пока Том спокойно уминал пирог. Фонари получились просто чудесные, ещё никогда ему не удавалось так ровно сделать прорези для глаз и зловещей улыбки.

— Том, я понимаю, что тебе всё равно, но ты не видел свечи, которые я покупал на прошлой неделе? — спросил Билл, любуясь своей работой.

— Да кому твои свечки нужны. Ладно уж, поищу…

Внезапно раздался звонок в дверь, и младший побежал открывать. Он так и знал, что там стояли соседские дети — брат и сестра. В этот раз они его приятно удивили: самостоятельно сделали себе костюмы привидений из старых пододеяльников: вырезали отверстия для глаз, а для устрашающего вида набрызгали чем-то красным, как будто это была кровь.

— Сладость или гадость? — закричали они. Билл рассмеялся, вспоминая, как сам ещё недавно бегал по домам и выпрашивал сладости, принося домой целый мешок и, конечно же, делился с Томом. Только близнец всё равно был недоволен, хотя сладкое и съедал. А потом жаловался, что зубы болят…

— Сейчас принесу самых вкусных конфет для милых привидений, — парень быстро сбегал на кухню и сгрёб в ладони половину «страшных» леденцов из вазочки, которую Симона наполнила в обед. Ему было ничего не жалко для тех, кто любил этот праздник. Дети, получив желаемое, побежали по оставшимся соседям, чтобы наполнить мешок доверху. Билл вернулся в комнату, чтобы подправить макияж, переодеться в более подходящую для вечеринки одежду, и наконец, заставить Тома пойти с ним. Последнее было делом не из лёгких, но ему уже было стыдно за брата, который не первый год отказывался веселиться…

Ещё больше бледности. Чёрная подводка, красиво и вместе с тем мрачно выделяющая глаза. Для полного эффекта Билл недавно приобрёл красные линзы. Непосвящённые в суть праздника прохожие точно испугаются, а именно это ему и нужно. Также вампир не забыл и о клыках, которые тоже можно было приобрести в любом уважающем себя магазинчике, даже самом маленьком — всё пестрило атрибутикой Хэллоуина ещё за пару недель до начала празднования. Вот, теперь почти всё готово, осталось только крови добавить. Он достал ждавшую своего часа «таблетку» — специальную капсулу с искусственной кровью, раскусил её и небрежно провёл рукой по губам. Идеально. Будто бы коварный хищник только что испил свою жертву до дна и теперь, насытившись, готов к долгой ночи веселья среди себе подобных. Красные капли упали и на белоснежную рубашку, которая до этого была идеально чистой. Чёрные брюки идеально облегали стройные ноги. Оставалось только накинуть плащ перед самым выходом. Эту деталь костюма Билл сшил самостоятельно. Но прежде чем отправляться на вечеринку, стоило помочь Тому собраться, ведь тот даже и не думал предпринять хоть что-то, чтобы появиться в приемлемом виде. Однако Билл прекрасно знал, как старший относится ко всему этому, так что подготовился заранее. Близнеца было решено принарядить в незамысловатый костюм скелета. Ради такого дела младший не пожалел своих чуть большеватых чёрных вещей и нашил на них вставки белого цвета, повторяющие форму костей.

— Том, пора собираться.

— Билл… Ты… выглядишь ужасно, — голос близнеца дрогнул. Младший не мог не заметить этого, но решил, что всё только оттого, что образ вышел очень даже удачным.

— Так и нужно. — Он довольно улыбнулся. — Как хорошо, что придумали искусственную кровь! А то обычными красками не очень получалось.

— Я очень надеюсь, что скоро ты повзрослеешь и перестанешь страдать этой ерундой, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Том. — На всякие разные примочки тратиться ещё приходится.

— Мечтай! Меня никто не заставит разлюбить Хэллоуин. Даже ты. А теперь быстро одевайся, а не то мы опоздаем. Мне ещё нужно твоим лицом заняться…

— Боже, на что я подписался. — Том только закатил глаза. Но Билл уже радовался, как малое дитя, что всё-таки уговорил брата пойти с ним. Одному не так весело, да и мало ли, что может случиться? Вдвоём не страшно… Билл не был таким уж бесстрашным, ведь на него не раз нападали в школе одноклассники, которые смеялись над его внешностью. Но Том всегда мог его защитить. Он был рядом, хоть порой и казался невидимой тенью. Он всегда приходил на помощь, если брату грозила опасность. У Билла появилось стойкое ощущение, что близнец предчувствует события, которые могут произойти, поэтому всегда знает, когда нужно прийти на помощь. Благо, в новом учебном заведении к неформалам относились более спокойно, поэтому теперь можно было не бояться.

Билл с детской радостью вглядывался в глаза каждого прохожего, который тоже решил нарядиться в один из видов нечисти этим вечером. Кого только они с Томом не встретили: мрачно-бледных утопленниц, озорных ведьм с остроконечными шляпками, мумий, замотанных в длинные куски белой бумаги, и многих других. Но насколько все эти образы завораживали младшего, настолько же старший чувствовал себя неуютно среди разукрашенных лиц, пугающих масок и слишком естественно выглядящих пятен крови. Улица, освещаемая фонарями, которую добрая (или злая?) половина прохожих несла в руках, выглядела слишком пёстрой и неестественно яркой от оранжевого. Братья и сами были оснащены тыквами, которые Билл так старательно превратил в праздничные светильники. Он хотел было в очередной раз рассказать Тому легенду о их происхождении, но тот только отмахнулся:

— Знаю я эту историю… Пьяница, обхитривший самого Дьявола, который бродит теперь по свету с фонарём. Скукотища! Ты бы мне лучше что-то новое рассказал.

— Ну, новые страшилки нам Андрэ обещал. Кажется, он их сам и придумывает, — Билл улыбнулся, вспомнив о друге, который уже не первый раз организовывает всякие тематические вечеринки. Правда, заканчиваются любое празднество практически всегда одинаково — гости напиваются до беспамятства и занимаются беспределом, а наутро никто ничего не помнит, но после таблеток от головной боли все остаются счастливы и довольны. Билл, конечно, неоднократно пробовал алкоголь, но до совсем уж весёлого состояния не доходило. Том говорил, что много пить не стоит, так как переживал, что беспомощностью Билла могут воспользоваться. Но разве это когда-то хоть кого-нибудь останавливало?

— Эй, парни, меня подождите! — близнецы услышали позади себя знакомый голос и синхронно повернулись. Это был Георг с третьего курса — единственный человек, которому удалось подружиться с Томом, несмотря на его замкнутость. Билл не очень часто с ним общался, но иногда они пересекались в коридоре и перебрасывались парой фраз.

— И ты?! — парня было довольно трудно узнать: он прятался за белой маской, делавшей его лицо уродливо худым и неестественным. Только серо-зелёные глаза выдавали их вполне живого обитателя, который забавы ради облачился в чёрный балахон и взял в руки бутафорскую косу.

— Почему бы не отпраздновать? Весело же, — шутливо взмахнув своим оружием, заместитель смерти рассмеялся. — Ну как, страшно?

Старший поёжился от холода. Билл опять улыбнулся.

— Что-то не очень… Нас ты убить явно не сможешь. Я — бессмертный и кровожадный вампир, а Том — уже давно высохший скелетик, так что мы тебя не боимся.

— Ну и прекрасно, я ведь не покушаюсь на жизнь друзей! Буду убивать только тех, кто перейдёт мне сегодня дорогу!

Парни продолжили путь уже втроём, оставалось пройти всего несколько домов.

— А Густав не придёт? — Билл вспомнил о их общем приятеле. В повседневной жизни он был весьма неразговорчивым. Носил очки, одевался скромно и всё время проводил за конспектами. Со стороны могло показаться, что у парня нет никаких интересов, но всё менялось, стоило только ему выпить. Словно вторая сущность просыпалась — безбашенный барабанщик, стучащий по всему, до чего только можно дотянуться. Билл пару раз видел Густа таким, и это зрелище понравилось ему намного больше, чем скучный и слишком идеальный образ «ботаника».

— Придёт, конечно, он же не может пропустить бесплатный алкоголь! — Том усмехнулся. — Кажется, ты его плохо знаешь.

— Интересно, какой у него костюм? — Гео задумался. — Может, ставки сделаем? Он обещал всех удивить и напугать. — Я ставлю пять евро на серийного убийцу. Весь в крови, с топором или ещё лучше — бензопилой… Я бы испугался, увидев такого.

— Ну это же не празднично! Ставлю на мега-страшного, но веселого зомби, — уверенно сказал Билл.

— А я за оборотня в волчьей шкуре, — предположил Том. — Ему подходит.

Скелет уже собирался повернуть за угол, но брат остановил его, положив руку на плечо.

— Мы пришли…

— А почему так темно? Почему всё закрыто? — Дом Анди казался пустующим, но только на первый взгляд. — Может, лучше пойдём отсюда? Наверняка вечеринку отменили…

— Ты просто не знаешь, что внутри, — Билл постучал три раза и приготовился напугать друга. Хотя неизвестно, кто кого заставит дрожать от страха!

— Сладость или… — увидев хозяина вечеринки, даже любитель Хэллоуина был потрясён. — Твою мать, Андрэ…

Кто бы мог подумать, что мёртвая Красная шапочка может быть такой красивой и такой ужасной одновременно. Том сразу же бросил на парня взгляд, полный недоверия.

— Я заблудился не в том лесу. Добро пожаловать в мой склеп, — он улыбнулся, пропуская гостей в дом. — Только в коридоре лампочка сгорела, смотрите не споткнитесь!

Дом встретил парней первой страшилкой: в темноте они сразу же начали спотыкаться о мокрые тряпки, хвататься за стены, измазанные чем-то липким. Но никому не хотелось развернуться и убежать. Только Том взволнованно схватился за брата, едва не сорвав с него плащ.

— Трусишка, — тихо сказал младший, но близнец прекрасно услышал его.

Билл с интересом рассматривал оформление комнат. Насчёт склепа друг ничуть не преувеличил: стены были будто покрыты пылью древности, на полу лежали кости, очевидно, изготовленные из пластмассы, но в отблесках тыквенных светильников они смотрелись весьма реалистичными. Гостей пока было немного — две классические ведьмочки и ещё двое парней — мрачный зомби с бело-синим лицом и довольно симпатичный демон в чёрном обтягивающем костюме. Билл не был с ними знаком, поэтому только разглядывал их с расстояния. Их костюмы были такими реалистичными, что было сложно поверить, что это не настоящие сущности из мира мёртвых.

— Сейчас ещё придут, — организатор тусовки усадил дорогих гостей за большой стол, накрытый чёрной скатертью с нарисованными паутинками. — Угощение уже почти готово. Будете пробовать, или боитесь отравиться? — блондин усмехнулся.

Пока единственный вампир на празднике хотел было попросить принести первое блюдо, Андрэ уже отвлекся на звонок в дверь. Послышались крики. Гео, проявив наибольшую заинтересованность, побежал узнать, кто же там пожаловал.

— Парни, вы должны мне по пять евро!

Образ Густава действительно соответствовал предположениям Георга: парень в заляпанном красными пятнами фартуке размахивал огромным мясницким тесаком, который держал в правой руке, и кровожадно улыбался. В левой же он крепко сжимал полупустую зелёную бутылку с неизвестным содержимым.

— И когда ты успел так напиться? — Билл достал из кармана деньги и кинул их другу. Том последовал его примеру.

— И кого же мне убить первым, мм? — Густ придирчиво осмотрел всех гостей. — Большая часть из вас уже мертвы…

— Кажется, кто-то остался без работы, — наконец-то Том стал более разговорчивым.

— Да ладно, кого я вижу, наш главный противник Хэллоуина тоже здесь. — Наконец-то скелет был рассекречен. — Не иначе, как в тебя вселился кто-то другой.

Том хмыкнул и ничего не ответил.

В комнату, спотыкаясь о груды костей, ввалилось ещё пять человек, будто сбежавших с другой вечеринки — уж очень похожими все они казались: привидения, явно сделавшие свои костюмы в последний момент. Биллу они напомнили тех детей, которые выпрашивали у него сегодня конфеты. В таком виде он пока не мог их узнать.

— Ну, вроде бы теперь все на месте. Готовы отведать моё первое блюдо? Я очень старался, суп с мухоморами — то, что вам нужно. Не зря же я нёс их в своей корзинке через страшный тёмный лес. И меня немного потрепал серый волк… — хозяин дома выглядел довольным, будто бы его «потрепали» в очень хорошем смысле этого слова.

— Я бы, лучше, выпил крови, — зловеще произнёс Билл, обнажая клыки. — А не то кого-нибудь укушу.

— Можешь кусать меня, я не буду против. — Красная шапочка поправила своё изодранное платье и отправилась на кухню.

— Я против. — Тихо сказал Том, но Билл всё равно его услышал. Повернувшись к брату, парень удивлённо посмотрел на него, словно спрашивая взглядом: «ты это серьёзно сейчас?».

Первое блюдо пошло на ура — конечно, на самом деле мухоморы были не настоящими, а сделанными из помидоров, но выглядел этот супчик, будто ведьминский отвар. А специально для Билла был подан бокал «свежайшей крови». Вампир отпил глоток и с удивлением обнаружил, что напиток не является просто соком, в него точно было добавлено что-то высокоградусное. Парень закашлялся и пролил несколько капель на себя, но этого никто не заметил, ведь его рубашка уже и так была с кровавыми пятнами. Всем гостям были поданы разные напитки, ведьмам — непонятная зелёная жижа, привидениям — прозрачные, будто бы пустые стаканы, но, судя по их лицам, содержимое не было одинаковым… «Вот затейник», — подумал Билл. Алкоголь действовал очень быстро, народ становился всё веселей, просили подлить ещё. Только Том отказывался от горячительного и без особого энтузиазма смотрел на всё это празднество. Билл напрасно пытался развеселить близнеца.

— Я пришёл только ради тебя, но участвовать в этом балагане я не обязан. Мне ещё тебя тащить на себе, ты же меры не знаешь!

— Ну, до отключки я напиваться не буду, — Билл не был в этом уверен, ведь вечер только начался, а помимо отдельных напитков на столе стояли ещё и бутылки с вином.

Второе блюдо было ещё более экзотичным — проявив все свои кулинарные таланты, Андрэ подал на стол «отменную человечину» — сделанные из фарша и обжаренные в кляре подобия людских рук и пальцев. Билл вновь замечал, как Том морщился, глядя на такую пищу. Однако всё же потянулся к тарелке.

— Так вот кто здесь главный маньяк, — улыбнулся Густав, первым пробуя мясное изделие. — А мне нравится… — Для антуража он принялся разрубать показавшийся слишком большим кусок своим тесаком, который до этого лежал под столом. — Так вот почему не все пришли…

Том подавился.

— Том… Ну ты уж совсем шуток не понимаешь? — Билл запоздало похлопал брата по спине.

— Дайте хоть поесть спокойно! — он и не собирался разделять всеобщее веселье. — Совсем с ума сошли, — проворчал парень, однако от еды отказываться не стал.

Младший успокоился, опрокинув в себя ещё один бокал хэллоуинского пойла.

— Десерт хотите? Или сначала конкурс проведём? — белая макушка парня, успевшего потерять свой главный атрибут, всё время мелькала рядом с любителем попить кровушки, подливая ему ещё и ещё, отчего Том заметно нервничал. Но, кажется, это замечал и чувствовал только Билл. Только отказываться от напитков совершенно не хотелось.

— Том, ты действительно пить не будешь? — удивился младший, принимая ещё один бокал из рук уж слишком подозрительно улыбающегося Андрэ.

— Не люблю я алкоголь. От него утром плохо будет, да и кто за тобой следить будет, если не я?

— Опять ты старшего братика включаешь, — Билл закатил глаза. Ему было весело и легко, но внутри понемногу зарождалось странное ощущение, что что-то не так. То ли это алкоголь так действовал, то ли Том со своими постоянными взглядами, направленными только на Билла, то ли всё сразу.

— Кто же о тебе позаботится, если не я? — вздохнул старший. Ему кусок в горло не лез. Отставив в сторону недоеденное блюдо, Том попросил принести сок или хотя бы простой воды.

— Безалкогольных напитков нет в моём меню. Хочешь воды, иди попей из-под крана.

Том злился. Пока ещё очень тихо, просто сжимая кулаки под столом и пытаясь успокоиться. Но злость никуда не уходила, а только нарастала с каждой минутой.

— Давайте уже конкурс! — заорал Георг пьяным голосом.

— Ещё один алкоголик, — Том снова был недоволен, но его возмущения никто не слушал.

Андрэ притащил целый пакет с яблоками, какой только хватило сил донести. Несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость, сил у него оказалось не так уж и мало. Привидение-помощник притащил следом огромный таз с водой и поставил его на пол. Красная-уже-не-шапочка кинула самый крупный плод в эту ёмкость, приглашая всех поучаствовать.

— Задача проста — нужно съесть яблочко. Только одно условие — без рук. Ну, кто первый? Самое вкусное… для самого смелого.

— Можно я? — вызвался шатающийся Густав.

— Конечно, дерзай! — все с интересом смотрели на парня, который, склонившись над тазиком, пытался откусить как можно больше от аппетитного фрукта. Он справился довольно быстро.

— Вкусно, но сам конкурс так себе… — в глазах заблестели хитрые огоньки. — Знаешь игры поинтереснее?

— Конечно, знаю… Вы же здесь все любите сладости? — спросил Андрэ. — У меня есть очень вкусные леденцы. Можно сыграть в «Конфетку».

— Это как? — Билл не слышал раньше об этой игре, поэтому очень заинтересовался. Но стоило ему только беззаботно улыбнуться другу, как всё тело словно лёгким разрядом тока ударило. Парень дёрнулся и повернулся к Тому, который продолжал неустанно следить за ним. И от этого становилось не по себе…

Тем временем Анди рассказывал правила игры:

— Ну, всё очень просто. Все должны сесть в круг. Вообще надо чередоваться парням и девушкам, но у нас сегодня через одного не получится. И нужно передавать леденец друг другу. — Парень сделал многозначительную паузу. — Губами. — Если кто-то из вас уронит конфету или съест — ведь они очень вкусные! — снимает любую вещь с себя…

— А до какого момента длится игра? — уточнил Том с таким серьёзным видом, что Билл невольно подумал: сейчас ему не хватает только блокнота и ручки для записи полного отчёта о празднике. Неужели ему действительно так неинтересно? Но зачем же он соглашался идти? Мог же остаться дома. С Биллом ничего не случилось бы! Подумаешь, выпил немного…

— Этого я в правилах не прочитал! Можем придумать свои. У меня два варианта. Пока не закончатся конфеты. У меня их целый пакет. Или пока кто-то полностью не разденется… Не знаю, что случится быстрее.

— Не боишься остаться голым? — усмехнулось одно из привидений неопределённого пола.

— Бояться? Мне-то чего бояться? Так даже интереснее… Ну, кто смелый, давайте ко мне в круг, — позвал ведущий.

Все быстро расселись. Девушкам удалось сделать чередование, а вот парней оказалось больше, но пьяных друзей это уже не особо смущало. Только близнецы до последнего растерянно стояли в стороне. Билл потянул Тома за собой, крепко держа его за рукав. Но из-за промедления они не успели сесть рядом с милыми ведьмами. Круг почти замкнулся, оставляя только два свободных места. Рядом. Между Смертью и Красной шапочкой. Они заговорщически улыбались.

— Нееет, в такие игры я играть не намерен… — запротестовал старший. Сесть он может только рядом с Биллом, а значит, им придётся передавать друг другу леденец.

— Ради такого зрелища я готов на всё! — Георг засмеялся, на что Том погрозил ему кулаком.

— И с этим человеком я общаюсь!

Билл крепко взял брата за руку и ощутил, как сильно дрожат прохладные пальцы. А младшему было уже жарко от выпитого.

— Том, это же просто игра, расслабься. Выключишь хоть разок в себе зануду? — Билл понимал: вот он, шанс, который может и не повториться больше. Проверить — действительно ли слишком сильно его тянет к близнецу? Или ему просто так кажется из-за нехватки общения с самым родным человеком, из-за той стены непонимания, что растёт между ними с каждым днём? Нужно это прояснить, здесь и сейчас.

— Ну, решайтесь быстрее… — поторопил Андрэ, и Билл уселся рядом с ним. Тому ничего не оставалось как вклиниться в единственное пустующее пространство. Георг снова смеялся.

— Начнём, пожалуй, — проговорил он. — Оставим вас на десерт…

Первая конфета начала своё путешествие от ведущего в противоположную от Билла сторону. Анди безо всякого стеснения вложил в рот парню-демону ярко-оранжевый леденец, превращая это действо в почти поцелуй. Билл засмотрелся на парней и на несколько секунд будто впал в транс. Это было красиво и не вызывало никаких отрицательных эмоций. Следующий участник уже намного быстрее передал его сидящей рядом девушке, и так по цепочке сладость переходила от одного участника к другому, сначала всё шло ровно и спокойно, но по мере приближения очереди к братьям, интерес гостей всё возрастал. А Билл чувствовал напряжение, нарастающее внутри, как снежный ком, и поймал себя на мысли, что Том слишком сильно на него влияет. Не осознавать, что они чувствуют одно и то же, было нереально. Нет, это какой-то пьяный бред! Они близнецы, но не сиамские же…

Том едва не подавился второй раз за вечер, ощущая дыхание друга рядом с собой. Билл напрягся, мысленно готовясь к столкновению, но система дала сбой — Георг выронил остатки конфеты, не донеся её до цели.

— Ладно… — сбросив с себя балахон, под которым не было ничего интересного, кроме обычной майки и джинсов, парень улыбнулся. — У Смерти тоже бывают выходные…

— Том, бери следующую, — скомандовал ведущий. Скелет выбрал красный леденец, самый маленький из всех. Посмотрел на Билла и, закрыв глаза, потянулся к нему. Сердце младшего близнеца забилось быстрее, когда он ощутил, как губы старшего прикасаются к его губам, а затем неожиданно оказавшаяся шипучей сладость попала на язык. Парень растерялся и проглотил полученную конфетку.

— А ведь игра интереснее, чем я думал, — заметил Густав, довольно сидящий между ведьмой и привидением, которое всё-таки оказалось девушкой. Хотя вряд ли Густ в таком состоянии бы возмущался, если бы сел рядом с парнем. Здесь никому не было до этого дела.

— Круг почти замкнулся… — Андрэ наугад взял конфету. — Так что теперь пойдём в обратном порядке. Но сначала Биллу придётся что-нибудь снять.

— Клыки считаются? А то мне с ними неудобно, — попытался найти выход вампир.

— Можешь снять, но это не одежда. Я бы предложил тебе избавиться от рубашки… Слишком много крови, Билли, тебе не идёт. Ты такой чистый… Ну просто невинная душа!

Близнецы синхронно вздрогнули от такого странного «комплимента».

— Вообще-то у вампиров её нет, — заметил Георг.

— Ладно, проехали — пока парень пытался справиться с пуговицами, в его рту оказался жёлто-зелёный шарик. Близнец только поморщился. Кисло. Контакт с другом не вызвал у него никаких приятных ощущений, дрожи или волнения, хотя и противным это ощущение не было. Просто никак. Всего лишь игра, ничего более. Но вот Анди довольно улыбался, наблюдая за Биллом, выполняющим условия. Рубашка была откинута в сторону, но демонстрировать всем свой торс парень не желал, поэтому спрятался в свой спасительный плащ. А после уверенно передал леденец Тому. И снова всё шло спокойно, но на середине конфетку обронила ведьмочка. Ей было достаточно снять только остроконечную шляпку. Чёрные волосы уже успели растрепаться. Билл наконец-то узнал её — Мишель. Училась в параллельном классе. На уроки ходила редко, но умудрялась получать хорошие оценки. Никогда не общались, да и желания такого не возникало. Девушка смотрела по сторонам и неожиданно её взор задержался на Томе. Он тут же отвёл взгляд, смущаясь.

— Вы развлекайтесь, а я всё же принесу десерт, — Андрэ поднялся, задирая красное платье, вернее то, что от него осталось — ведь на самом деле наряд напоминал какие-то лоскуты. Но игра без главного организатора как-то не задалась, и гости просто накинулись на оставшиеся конфеты.

Том наклонился к уху Билла и прошептал:

— Ну вот… Облизал тебя дружок и дальше сразу неинтересно стало…

— Перестань, пожалуйста, так на него реагировать! Что он тебе сделал плохого?

— Пока ничего. Но я тебя прошу, будь осторожнее.

На десерт были поданы блюда на любой вкус. Больше всего Андрэ постарался именно над сладостями. Билла сразу привлекли симпатичные хэллоуинские пирожные, украшенные тематическими рисунками из крема: тыквами, черепами, паутинками. Он взял одно и, откусив кусочек, не мог не удивиться кулинарным талантам хозяина дома. Гость никогда такими способностями не отличался, ему больше нравились творческие процессы, не связанные с едой — к примеру, написание стихов. Но показывать их всем он стеснялся. Раньше он делился с Томом своими набросками, но в последнее время и ему открываться перестал. Вновь подумав о брате, Билл загрустил. То ли это вино так подействовало, то ли просто настроение испортилось — но веселиться вместе со всеми уже не хотелось.

— Ну вот, теперь и занудство одно на двоих, — вздохнул близнец. Билл даже не понял, как Том так быстро снова оказался рядом.

— А мне уже даже чуть-чуть нравится праздник, — старший попытался улыбнуться, но вышло с трудом. Или же он никуда и не отходил? Билл начинал жалеть, что привёл Тома на этот праздник. Рассматривая всех присутствующих, он видел уже не тех весёлых ребят, что были вначале, а просто пьяных с людей с растёкшимся гримом. Сам, наверное, он выглядел не лучше. Неужели Том был прав, и в этом дне нет ничего такого уж особенного? Куда делась вся эта детская радость, которая всегда приходила к младшему, когда начинался октябрь? Прикрыв на миг глаза, он потянулся за новым пирожным, но тут же испуганно выронил его — уж слишком жутким оказался рисунок на нём. Однако, когда десерт упал, Билл посмотрел на него ещё раз и увидел только смазанный оранжевый крем и ничего больше.

— Допился…

— Что-то ты совсем заскучал, — Анди оказался совсем рядом, хотя, кажется, ещё минуту назад он был с противоположной стороны длинного стола. Парень выбрал себе пока самое интересное блюдо вечера — «привидение». Приготовить такое проще простого — банан обмакивается в растопленный белый шоколад или йогурт, насаживается на палочку для мороженого и запекается в духовке. Один из таких десертов Красная шапочка с удовольствием облизывала, а второй протянула Биллу, который время от времени икал, прикрывая рот рукой. Сейчас от Тома его отличало только нетрезвое состояние.

— Да я не то чтобы скучаю… Просто никогда столько не пил, — вампир, уже оставивший где-то на полу свои накладные клыки, попробовал кусочек. — Ммм… вкусно. Только слишком сладко, мне кажется. Ты реально всё это сам приготовил?

— Всё для дорогих гостей, — улыбнулся Андрэ, не переставая загадочно улыбаться. — У тебя подводка размазалась. Не хочешь подправить макияж? — Билл кивнул. — Ты идти-то сможешь?

— Не уверен, что не споткнусь. Раскидал тут косточки.

— Так веселее! Я сам пару раз падал, пока всё обустраивал, так что некоторые из моих синяков — настоящие.

— Ч-чёрт… — Билл поднялся и тут же уцепился за друга, чувствуя, как кружится голова.

— Всё хорошо, идём…

Билл слышал, как следом за ним и Андрэ ступали тихие шаги. Вот не может Том никак успокоиться и понять, что всё в порядке. Или у него есть повод переживать?

Щёлкнул выключатель. Увидев себя в зеркале, парень невольно отшатнулся, но прохладные руки тут же подхватили его, помогая прийти в себя. Анди включил воду. Билл начал умываться, жадно плеская ледяными брызгами себе в лицо, опьянение немного отступало, но образ был безнадёжно испорчен. Чёрные потёки вместо чётко очерченных линий, покрасневшая кожа — больше нет той идеальной мрачной бледности, от которой человеку, не знающему о празднике, точно станет не по себе. Плащ тоже намок, поэтому пришлось снять его и повесить на полотенцесушитель.

— Ты как себя чувствуешь? — не в меру заботливый друг протянул полотенце.

— Вроде нормально, — Билл вытерся и ещё раз взглянул на себя — не так уж и плохо, если учитывать, что вечеринка тематическая, просто вампир превратился в восставшего мертвеца — иначе и не назовёшь то, что осталось от грима.

— Подожди… — Андрэ облизнулся. Только теперь стало заметно, как странно блестят его глаза. — У меня кое-что есть… для настроения.

— Надеюсь, ты не наркоту мне предлагать собрался? — Билл насторожился.

— Ты обо мне слишком плохо думаешь, — друг засмеялся. — Это, скажем, так, волшебное зелье. Я его сам сделал. Храню в потайном шкафчике, чтоб никто не выпил без моего разрешения. А то много тут любителей к бутылке прикладываться.

— Это ты на Густава намекаешь, что ли? Что поделать, если у него чувство меры напрочь отбивается после первой же рюмки.

— Да, он такой. Только с волшебными напитками нужно быть осторожней — а то проспишь до утра и всё веселье пропустишь.

Шкаф был спрятан довольно хитрым образом: между двумя полками, заставленными различными косметическими средствами, обнаружились ненастоящие старые обои, на самом деле являвшиеся толстой ни к чему не прикреплённой картонной пластинкой. Отставив в сторону баночки и бутылочки неизвестного назначения, Анди убрал её в сторону и провернул миниатюрную резную ручку против часовой стрелки три раза. Там, за незаметной дверцей, открывшейся с тихим скрипом, хранился едва ли не целый «магический» арсенал! Различные пыльные склянки всех форм и размеров, какие только можно себе представить, наполненные жидкостями всех цветов радуги; ароматические свечи и засушенные травы; пластины с древними надписями, кресты и пентаграммы; толстая книга с пожелтевшими страницами и довольно свежими закладками в нескольких местах… И среди всего этого великолепия стояла не очень-то вписывающаяся в загадочный тайник обыкновенная бутылка. Правда, с зелёной жидкостью. Её-то радушный хозяин и подал гостю. Билл осторожно открыл её и отпил немного. Он ожидал чего-то горького, но «зелье», чем бы оно ни являлось, оказалось очень вкусным, кисло-сладким и оставляющим после себя приятное послевкусие. Да, от такого напитка настроение точно взлетит вверх.

— Можешь ещё немного выпить, для тебя мне не жалко.

Биллу хотелось выпить всё содержимое, но рука задрожала и он остановился после ещё нескольких глотков, чтобы не расплескать.

— Наверное, мне достаточно. — Он чувствовал себя как-то странно: будто внутренний голос говорил ему, что нужно немедленно остановиться. Но ведь раньше Билл никогда с этим самым голосом не разговаривал. Чудеса да и только. Наверное, так и начинается алкоголизм. Парень пристально рассматривал интересные вещички. У Симоны не было и половины из этого. Мысль о матери заставила его улыбнуться. Интересно, как она там отрывается? Вдруг она всё же встретилась сегодня с кем-то, кто сможет полюбить её? Ведь женщина ещё так молода — и телом, и душой. И она заслуживает самого лучшего. Сыновья выросли и за них уже можно так сильно не переживать. Справятся. Да и самостоятельно пожить уже хочется всё-таки.

— Ну, как тебе, нравится? Я ж плохого не посоветую… Хотя мало кто на самом деле думает обо мне хоть что-то приличное!

Анди, отвернувшись, возвращал на место всё, что было на полке до этого. И, кажется, даже расставил в том же самом порядке. Какая точность, хотя вряд ли кто-то заметил бы изменения и уж тем более придал бы им значение. Если только Том. Он ведь до сих пор не сделал ни глотка.

— Классный напиток… А что это у тебя набор для колдовства? Дьявола по ночам призываешь? — пошутил Билл.

— Зачем он мне? Душу продать за любовь? Я и так любого соблазнить могу, стоит только захотеть, — невозможно было понять, смеха ради друг говорил это или на полном серьёзе. — На ночь или на две, уж как повезёт…

— А во взаимные чувства ты совсем не веришь? — отчего-то хотелось пооткровенничать. Анди вызывал у Билла доверие, но советоваться с ним насчёт брата было всё же неловко. Такое поймёт не каждый.

— Нет, это уже пройденный этап. Когда-то я был таким наивным и невинным мальчиком, как ты… — вампир тут же почувствовал, как горят щёки. И почему это так заметно?! Порадовался, что на лице ещё хоть какой-то грим остался, иначе бы его смущение было слишком очевидным.

— А потом что случилось? — заинтересованно спросил Билл.

— Рано тебе ещё такое знать… А может, тебе и не придётся.

Эти слова напрягли младшего, и он передумал говорить о Томе. Уж слишком любил Анди говорить какими-то загадками.

Маленькая лампочка под потолком быстро замигала и вдруг потухла. На секунду Биллу показалось, что глаза приятеля яркой вспышкой сверкнули во мраке ночи. Нет, ерунда какая-то! Не может же так быстро волшебство подействовать? Или может, с учётом того, сколько парень до этого выпил. Хотя зачем придумывать то, чего нет? Это ведь просто лампочка ярко вспыхнула на прощание, вот и в глазах появились яркие точки. Но находиться в полной темноте было неуютно и страшно. Билл ощущал себя точно так же, как когда-то Том в старой кладовке. Хоть младший так и не смог узнать у него правду — что же могло так сильно его испугать? Темнота? Но ведь раньше старший не боялся. Всё было наоборот. Однажды в детстве Билл очень сильно испугался грозы, и только Том смог успокоить его своими крепкими объятиями под шум дождя, яростно бьющего по крышам. Воспоминания окутали парня теплом и домашним уютом. Он даже услышал в своей голове стук капель по стёклам старого дома… И только потом понял, что сейчас дождь идёт уже по-настоящему. И снова — что-то не так. И снова — не по себе.

— Билл, ты грома так боишься? Или меня? — Андрэ засмеялся, нащупывая дрожащую руку друга в темноте. — Это мне надо бояться, вдруг покусаешь, вампир ты наш. Ты себе правда удачный образ выбрал. Оставайся всегда таким.

Нет, унять нарастающую тревогу может только Том. Билл резко вырвал ладонь из цепких пальцев.

— Да ничего я не боюсь, просто вспомнил кое-что…

Любая мысль о брате была для него приятной и трепетной, но делиться даже кусочком этой сокровенности Билл больше не желал.

— Свет, наверное, везде вырубило… Но как раз можно всех напугать, — предложил друг. — Пойдём. Ох, сегодня точно чудесная ночь.

Дом не был погружён в абсолютную тьму — помогли горящие свечи в тыквах, оставленных в прихожей.

Ребята вышли из ванной, обнаружив возле дверей одну нетерпеливую сладкую парочку — Георг прижимал к себе ведьму, обронившую где-то свою шляпку, с растрёпанными волосами и слишком радостными глазами. Кажется, здесь всё было какое-то слишком…

— Ммм… А вы тоже времени не теряете… — Георг как-то странно усмехнулся. Намёк до Билла дошёл не сразу.

— Эй, да я просто умывался вообще-то! — возмутился он.

— Как скажешь, — разгорячённых гостей мало волновало, что происходило в ванной комнате до них и происходило ли вообще. — Правда, мы тут уже почти полчаса стоим…

— Время всегда долго идёт, когда ждёшь… Но ничего, эта ночь пролетит незаметно. А вот завтра мне предстоит генеральная уборка. — кажется, это единственное, что немного омрачало хозяина вечеринки. — Если разнесёте ванную, останетесь утром мне помогать!

— Умеешь же ты момент испортить!

— Но это будет только завтра… — продолжил он полушёпотом и загадочно добавил: — Если оно вообще наступит!

— Шутник чёртов… — за Георгом закрылась дверь.

— Ну ты как всегда в своём репертуаре, — усмехнулся Билл.

— Что есть, то есть…

— У тебя ещё свечи есть? Только обычные. Давай зажжём их все, будет красиво.

— Я сейчас принесу, ты лучше пока фонари отнеси в комнату.

Анди исчезал так же быстро, как и появлялся. Было в нём что-то такое загадочное. Даже его появление в дружеской компании было странным. Придя на одну из хэллоуинских вечеринок без приглашения и напугав всех своим дьявольским костюмом, он сразу же влился в тусовку и стал её постоянным посетителем, а вскоре — организатором всех праздников в округе. Весь год парень, казалось, только и делал, что развлекался, но при этом он успевал сдавать все зачёты на «отлично». Андрэ общался в основном с парнями и вёл себя очень открыто и свободно. Ему ничего не стоило нарядиться в платье и пройтись в таком виде по городу, чтобы удивить всех. Однако он также мог надеть и строгий костюм и прийти в таком виде на занятия, изображая из себя примерного студента. Анди мог запросто пропасть куда-то на целую неделю, а потом вернуться и закатить вечеринку по этому поводу или даже просто так. И что самое удивительное — мало кто пытался осудить его за порой развязное поведение. И парней, и девушек тянуло к нему, словно магнитом, хотя первым он уделял намного больше внимания. Часть компании быстро куда-то уходила: кто-то переезжал в большой город, кто-то просто завязывал с алкоголем. Но на их место тут же приходили другие. Движение было всегда, но несколько человек оставались постоянно: это были близнецы, Георг и Густав. А так вокруг Анди всегда вокруг собиралось около десятка человек. Билл подружился с ним очень быстро, а вот Тому этот парень никогда не нравился, но так или иначе контактировать приходилось ради брата. И сколько бы младший не пытался убедить, что его друг — просто очень весёлый и позитивный, Том всегда ждал от него какого-то подвоха. И только сегодня Билл задумался, что всё-таки даже он мало знает о своём друге. Он никогда не видел его родителей. Никогда не замечал, чтобы Анди хоть раз пришел в грустном настроении или провалил тест по нелюбимому предмету. Нет, ну так ведь просто не бывает! У него ведь просто идеальная молодёжная жизнь, где и учёба, и вечеринки друг другу никаким образом не мешают. Единственное, чего не было в жизни этого весёлого парня — настоящей любви. По крайней мере, его никто не видел с постоянной девушкой или парнем никогда. Человек-тусовка.

Вернувшись в разгар праздника с двумя фонарями в руках, Билл не смог найти место, где сидел до этого — видимо, кто-то уже успел его занять. В полутьме он искал глазами Тома. Больше всего его сейчас волновал брат. Он же только что был здесь. И куда подевался? Почему оставил его одного? А вдруг близнец всё-таки решил познакомиться с девушкой, которая кидала на него заинтересованные взгляды целый вечер? От этой мысли Билл ужасно разозлился. Смахнув со стола пустую бутылку, он вызвал грохот, чем и обратил на себя внимание Густава.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — он помахал перед его лицом рукой, испачканной в оранжевом креме.

— Да, в полном, — ответил парень, хоть это и не было правдой. Ничего не в порядке. Близнец куда-то исчез, ничего не сказав, а ведь Билла не было рядом всего несколько минут. Неужели настолько не понравился праздник? — Ты не видел Тома?

— Ммм… Кажется, он пошёл в другую комнату. Хочешь, пойдём проверим? Заодно ещё вина прихватим, я видел там несколько бутылок…

— Какой же ты алкоголик, — Билл улыбнулся. — А потом начнёшь стриптиз танцевать, как на Новый год?

— Откуда ты об этом знаешь? Тебя тогда не было с нами, — удивился пока ещё добренький маньяк.

— А ты думаешь, что Анди оставил бы это втайне? Он мне всё про тебя рассказал!

Густав улыбнулся. 

— Ну уж нет, в этот раз пусть он сам зажигает! Я ещё не в таком состоянии…

Том нашёлся возле большого зеркала — растрёпанный, со злостью вытирающий лицо наволочкой от подушки. Девушки, к огромной радости Билла, рядом с ним не было. Но сам парень выглядел рассерженным. Густ быстро обнаружил большую бутылку и покинул комнату, оставляя братьев наедине.

— Том, ты что делаешь? — близнец схватил его за руку. Старший отдёрнулся.

— Избавляюсь от следов твоих прихотей. Давай отсюда уйдём. У меня предчувствие нехорошее.

— Ты чего, всё же так классно было! Тебе конкурс не понравился? Так это не последний.

— Кому такое понравится — облизывать собственного брата! — фыркнул Том. — И конфеты невкусные. Лучше бы я остался дома, напиться я и сам могу, да только не хочу. Какая в этом радость? Голова только будет кружиться.

— А мне… мне понравилось, — выпалил Билл, только потом осознавая, что сказал.

— Да-а, братец, Андрэ плохо на тебя влияет, — Том смотрел на младшего в упор. Точно такие же карие глаза напротив. Почему же они такие разные?

— О чем это ты? — удивился близнец.

— Да все видели, как вы пошли в ванную зажиматься! Он тебя со спины приобнимал…

— А ты, что, ревнуешь? — с усмешкой спросил Билл. Он оказался слишком близко — так, что мог чувствовать дыхание брата, видеть, как нервно сжались его челюсти.

— Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя, придурок! Натворишь сейчас глупостей, а потом будешь реветь мне в плечо.

— С чего ты взял, что у меня что-то с Анди? Он просто помог мне дойти до ванной.

— Попросил бы меня, я бы тебя довёл…

— Да ты даже не знал, где ванная! Только сейчас там занято. Георг нашёл себе любовь на ночь. Этот извращенец тоже что-то не то подумал… И почему все такие пошлые? Нет, ну Анди, конечно, может всякое вытворить, но… не со мной же!

— Уверен? — Том нахмурился. — Да он тебя глазами раздевает!

— Чего? Ты сам за мной по пятам весь вечер ходишь и всё веселье куда-то отгоняешь…

— Веселиться не обязательно с алкоголем, — заметил старший. — Это до добра ещё никого не доводило.

— Что-то я тебя давно уже радостным не видел. Да если бы не я, ты бы вообще ни с кем не дружил и не общался, я тебя в люди вывожу, а ты ещё недоволен!

— Не лучшая компания, знаешь ли. Я здесь половину вообще не знаю. И все, как один, готовы по десять бутылок в себя влить, чтобы потом ничего не помнить. Им только оргию тут устроить не хватало для полного счастья. Только как-то нет желания в этом участвовать.

— Том, ну какой же ты жуткий зануда! Пусть делают, что хотят. Я бы тоже не участвовал в таких делах, мне это не нужно. Но в праздник надо веселиться, а не сидеть с кислым лицом.

— Ну что поделать, не повезло тебе с братом, уж прости, что я за тебя переживаю! Хочешь, чтобы я тебя здесь одного оставил? Тебя не все любят, знаешь. Пока ты со мной — ты в безопасности.

Близнецы всегда ругались с размахом, вот и сейчас это было обычное для них действо. В такие моменты лучше к ним не подходить, любой, кто хоть раз был свидетелем перепалки Каулитцев, это знал. Всё шло, как по написанному и заверенному сценарию — они кричали друг на друга. Говорили, что только могло прийти в голову. Швырялись пока что только подушками. Хорошо ещё, что в комнате не было никаких лишних предметов мебели, которые можно поднять. Туалетный столик и зеркало были слишком тяжелыми, диван — тем более. Поэтому обошлось без лишних травм. Наконец, на очередное заявление не на шутку распалённого Билла, что Том испортил праздник своим унылым видом, старший не выдержал и изо всех сил пихнул его в грудь. Завалившись на диван, младший крепко зажмурился, ожидая ещё одного удара, но его не последовало. Парень резко распахнул глаза. Он чувствовал что-то странное: на миг всё вокруг поплыло: потолок сравнялся с полом, стены с пёстрыми обоями превратились в какой-то сплошной круговорот. В теле появлялась необычная лёгкость. Казалось, что достаточно взмахнуть руками — и он полетит. Неужели это волшебное зелье действительно так накрывает? Или просто с непривычки так уносит от всего выпитого? Надо срочно мириться с Томом, нельзя, чтобы такой чудесный вечер прошёл в ссоре.

— Билл… ты в порядке? Сильно ударился? — старший сел рядом, склонившись над его лицом. Младший только блаженно улыбнулся:

— Том, да всё нормально… Только давай не будем больше ругаться. Возможно, этот праздник не для тебя. Если до утра тебе ничего не понравится, тогда больше никогда я даже говорить тебе не буду про Хэллоуин.

— А что мне может здесь нравиться? Я не хочу выходить из этой комнаты и смотреть на этот маскарад. Тебе без грима лучше, намного. Давай просто здесь посидим и уйдем потихоньку.

— Том, ну что за унылый настрой… Я смотрел на себя в ванной. Я был похож на трупик, — Билл засмеялся слишком громко и неестественно. — Только Анди может краситься так, что ничего не стирается. Но синяки настоящие. Он навернулся, когда разбрасывал кости по полу, представляешь?

— И опять ты о нём! — Том нахмурился. — Мне кажется, что ты влюбился, братец. Ну скажи честно, он тебе нравится?

— Ты совсем, что ли? — Билл чувствовал, как по телу прошла лёгкая дрожь. Все чувства близнеца находили отражение в его собственных. Если бы Том с кем-то так долго и тесно общался, младший бы тоже ревновал. Но ведь Билл-то знает, что ничего не было. Почему брат не может просто поверить в это и перестать себя накручивать? Обидно было слышать такие слова. Конечно, он влюбился. Только не в Анди. Нет, он никогда не представлял его рядом с собой.

— Да он тебя глазами пожирает, думаешь, я этого не видел? Крутился возле тебя и облизывал свои извращенские десертики. Это было трудно не заметить. А эта игра с конфетами? Андрэ придумал её, чтобы поцеловать тебя!

— Том, если даже я ему нравлюсь, это не значит, что и он мне тоже! Мы просто друзья… Разве это поцелуй? Или ты считаешь, что и с тобой я целовался?

— Не знаю, это было странно. Но игра ужасная. Он бы ещё бутылочку предложил…

— А я и не умею по-настоящему целоваться… — Билл снова хихикнул. Он уже не контролировал поток своих мыслей. — Может, ты мне в этом поможешь?

— Билл, ты нормальный вообще? Пусть тебя этот голубок научит, если тебе так надо. Я не целовал парней никогда.

— Да ты вообще никого не целовал. Дома сидишь целыми днями… Так что это тебе учиться надо!

— Кто бы говорил. Ты тоже ничего не умеешь. Ну, если только тебя дружок не научил… Скажи честно, много раз он успел тебя облизать? А может, не только? Ты его или он тебя?

— Тооом, ты что несёшь?! Ну как ты можешь так думать обо мне! Я… я бы не согласился. Но он не предлагал мне секс, Том, ни разу! Можешь не верить… Но я бы не скрыл от тебя.

— Очень странно, что не предлагал… С его-то насыщенной жизнью.

— Я тебе клянусь, что мы просто друзья! — Не хочу я с ним спать. Ты сам себе этот бред придумал и сам в него веришь! И вообще… — Билл сделал многозначительную паузу. Том… нам уже так много лет, а мы до сих пор не умеем ничего… — младший сам не заметил, как положил руку близнецу на плечо, ещё сильнее притягивая к себе. — Может, стоит это исправить?

— Мой брат свихнулся. Всё, пойдём к остальным. Хватит уже, — старший попытался поднять Билла с дивана, но тот оказался слишком тяжелым. — Вставай, ну же!

— Том! Я тебя очень прошу… Хоть раз ты можешь сделать то, что я прошу?

— Да я и так делаю то, что ты просишь, хожу на твои дурацкие вечеринки, общаюсь с твоими друзьями. Но в этот раз ты уже перегибаешь палку.

Билл вцепился в него всей силой, какая только у него была. Он чувствовал такой прилив энергии, что можно просто горы свернуть. Обещали чудеса? Так настало время творить их самому! И пока Том не успел опомниться, младший набрался смелости и первый примкнул к его губам. Это было ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение. Близнец не отстранялся, но и никак не отвечал на эти неумелые действия, позволяя изучать его губы. Неужели ему не нравится? Билл крепко сжал тонкими пальцами плечи Тома. Внезапно брат перехватил инициативу — его язык ворвался в рот младшего, превращая неловкий поцелуй в довольно страстный. Это было даже лучше, чем можно представить. Но удовольствие быстро закончилось. Том отодвинулся и скинул с себя обвивавшие его руки.

— Этого ты хотел? Доволен теперь?

— И это всё, на что ты способен, Томми? — усмехнулся Билл.

— Ты забыл, что я тебя просил не называть меня так? Может, не пришло моё время для любви, поэтому и не надо мне ничего уметь сейчас. С меня хватит твоих гейских штучек. Билл, я всё понимаю, правда, я не буду осуждать тебя. Я давно догадывался, что тебе нравятся парни. Даже раньше, чем ты начал краситься. От меня ничего не скроешь. Ну, а теперь ты наконец-то можешь идти целовать своего дружка. Теперь ты знаешь, как это делать.

— И зачем он мне? — обиженный взгляд. — Ты где-то там в своей голове уже целую теорию построил на тему того, кто мне нравится и с каких пор. Нет, братец, кажется, ты меня не так уж хорошо знаешь. Том, я очень хотел поцеловать именно тебя! Не кого-то ещё. И я это сделал.

— Я чувствую, мне ещё не то придётся ради тебя сделать. Больше ты ничего не хочешь? Давай уже сразу весь список!

Билл не уловил ехидных ноток в голосе брата и обрадовано прошептал:

— Да… не так уж я много хочу. Ты можешь пообещать, что исполнишь мое праздничное желание?

— Не уверен. Ты в таком состоянии меня можешь попросить луну с неба сдвинуть, я же это делать не собираюсь. — Старший весь напрягся, как струна. — И чего же ты желаешь?

— Тебя… — Билл прикрыл глаза, боясь встретиться взглядом с близнецом, боялся его реакции, но не мог молчать больше.

— Что? В смысле?.. Ты же это не серьёзно, Билл? — Том заволновался. — Как ты вообще это себе представляешь? Мы же братья…

— А тебя только это останавливает? — близнец невинно хлопал глазами. — Но ты так сильно не хочешь, чтобы я с кем-то встречался. Я думал, ты ревнуешь…

— Ты смешиваешь в одно совершенно несовместимые вещи. Я так реагирую на Андрэ, потому что он мне не нравится как человек. Будь это другой парень, я бы не так волновался.

— Уверен? Сегодня чудесная ночь. Можно забыть обо всём…

— Забудь о своих грязных фантазиях, Билл! Я не сделал бы этого, даже если бы хотел. Это неправильно.

Младший очень сомневался, что Том действительно ни разу не думал об этом. Ведь у них всегда были такие похожие мысли. Что значит — «если бы»?

— Да какая разница, правильно или нет? Мы с тобой давно уже живём, как кошка с собакой! Нет ни дня, чтобы мы не ругались. — Билл решил довести это до конца. Плевать на последствия: — А я… Я люблю тебя, чёрт возьми. — Впервые в жизни он признался в этом. Как Тому, так и самому себе.

Том молчал довольно долго. По крайней мере, так казалось Биллу. Если бы не возможность слышать дыхание близнеца и видеть его дрожащие веки, он бы точно решил, что брат застыл, превратившись в неподвижную статую. Для младшего время потеряло границы. Он не мог сказать наверняка, сколько времени они так созерцали друг друга. Быть может, не более минуты, а может — целый час. Но для Билла это было совершенно неважно. Главное, что Том не ушёл. Он здесь. Так близко — ну что может быть лучше? Даже если ничего больше не случится. Эта волшебная в какой-то степени ночь помогла парню открыть то, что зрело где-то в глубине души. Не только перед старшим. Билл наконец-то и сам понял, что действительно испытывает эти чувства. Это не любопытство, не желание узнать нечто запретное, а после — легко забыть, словно ничего и не происходило и быть «нормальным». Нет, Билл никогда не был самым обычным мальчиком, никогда не чувствовал себя таким, как все. Да и не желал этого. С самого детства он стремился отличаться. От всех. Но от Тома его отделяло только использование косметики, цвет волос, стиль одежды. А ведь там — что под узкими джинсами, что под безразмерными штанами — всё ведь одинаково, нет никаких заметных различий. И сама мысль о том, насколько они идентичны, если отбросить всё лишнее и напускное — будоражит сознание сильней, чем любое искусственное средство для его изменения…

Наконец, Том пришёл в себя.

— Билл… Я ведь тоже люблю тебя… — Внутри всё затрепетало. Будто те самые пресловутые бабочки в животе запорхали. Младший словно чувствовал, как они летят, поднимаясь всё выше, видел перед глазами маленькие голубые точки. И глаза старшего.

— Том…

-…как брата, конечно же. Мне жаль, что мы так отдалились. Я всё время рядом, но я не могу понимать тебя так же, как и раньше.

Бабочки медленно падали вниз, теряя свою пыльцу. Она осыпалась и исчезала, растворяясь в надвигающейся со всех сторон пустоте.

— Значит, я для тебя — всего лишь брат? — в глазах потемнело от злости. — Ты ведь раньше всегда говорил, что мы — близнецы! Что мы с тобой — одно целое. Разве это не так, Том?! Разве ты не чувствуешь, что я — это ты? — Билл уже почти кричал. Чувства, эмоции, мысли, переставшие быть тайной — всё обострилось до предела.

— Нет, Билл, господи… То есть… — Том шумно выдохнул, не зная, как и подобрать слова. — Почему ты всегда всё преувеличиваешь? Конечно, ты для меня самый родной человек. Но мы ведь разные, мы не можем быть абсолютно одинаковыми. У нас сейчас не так много общего, как раньше. И это нормально. Я старше тебя всего-то на десять минут, а такое чувство, что на десять лет! Я за тебя переживаю, я волнуюсь, как бы чего не случилось с тобой, а у тебя какие-то извращенные мыслишки в голове. Или это тебе Андрэ посоветовал к брату приставать? Я могу поверить, что ты ему не интересен, ладно уж… Но всё равно он странный парень. Мы ведь не знаем ничего о его родных. Почему он всегда один живёт? Есть ли у него вообще родители, братья или сёстры? Весело же, правда? Ты, наверное, всё неправильно понял. Ты вообще подумал о ком-то, кроме себя, предлагая мне такое?

— Иди к чёрту со своей правильностью! — Билл орал не своим голосом, бешено колотя сжатыми кулаками по груди старшего.

Прогремели раскаты грома. От этого звука оба близнеца вздрогнули. Слишком громко. Вновь по окнам заколотил сумасшедший дождь. Гремел гром, сверкали ослепительные молнии. Билла затрясло, он крепко прижался к Тому. Прекрасный момент, чтобы побыть наедине. Но, к огромному сожалению младшего, эта идиллия была нарушена.

— Эй, парни, вы чего тут сидите? — дверь распахнулась и в комнату ввалился шатающийся Густав. Он не изменил своей традиции превращаться в безбашенного парня из скромного тихони. — Самое интересное пропустите!

Анди успел откуда-то достать загадочную, очевидно очень дорогую и редкую фотокамеру и, несмотря на своё состояние, крепко держал её в руках. Вещь эта была довольно необычная, под стать самому хозяину дома. С первого взгляда никто бы и предположить не мог, что это вообще используется для съёмки — она больше напоминала красивую зажигалку с сетчатым узором из золотых нитей. Но при нажатии на маленькую кнопку вместо завораживающего огонька появлялся выдвигающийся объектив.

— Ты где такую штуку достал? — изумлённо спросил Георг. — Чур, я первый на фотосессию!

— Ты ещё даже правил не знаешь, — повертев в руках вещь так ловко и бесстрашно, будто это была всего лишь пластмассовая безделушка, он довольно улыбнулся. — Ох, а вот где я её взял — не скажу, даже не просите. Места знать надо…

— Ну вот, опять заинтриговал и ничего не рассказал!

А Билл очень обрадовался, ведь фотографироваться он любил с тех пор, как начал делать макияж. Но всё оказалось не так просто.

— Итак, друзья мои, начнём! Я бы мог поснимать каждого отдельно, но это неинтересно. Поэтому разделимся на пары. В этом мешке лежат бумажки с вашими именами. Подходите и вытягивайте любую наугад. Потом объединяйтесь, а я буду фотографировать. Возможно, кто-то выберет и меня. Можно переодеться, накраситься, если вы считаете себя недостаточно страшным. Самая ужасная парочка получит приз…

И снова Биллу повезло — он вытянул брата. Но тот совсем не обрадовался — отвернулся, проворчав, что участвовать в очередной глупой затее не желает и всеми силами пытался отговорить близнеца.

— Нет, я тогда лучше пойду домой, — добавил он, немного помолчав, пока все остальные разбирали свои бумажки.

— Ты чего, с ума сошёл? — близнец заволновался. Вцепившись в Тома, смотрел на него так, словно тоже что-то предчувствовал… — Не оставляй меня здесь одного, ты же мне обещал!

— Ладно. Сфотографируемся, раз для тебя это так важно. А то мало ли что ты можешь натворить в таком состоянии. Ещё дорогу домой не найдёшь…

— Всё в порядке, Том.

— Мама бы за такое в порядке тебя прибила. И меня заодно за то, что не уследил.

— Да она сама сейчас где-то с подругами отжигает, она бы поняла.

Билл утащил Тома готовиться к съёмке компромата. Заново наносил грим на уставшее лицо, добавляя ещё больше пугающих черт. Получалось неровно из-за нервно дрожащих рук, но младший этого даже не замечал, до того процесс увлёк его. Наверное, он любил саму подготовку к Хэллоуину даже больше, чем сам праздник. Если бы только Том смог также сильно увлечься и быть на одной волне с Биллом… Если бы мог понять и почувствовать всё то же самое! Хотя младший был уверен, что на самом деле это так и есть. Просто старший не решается открыть себя настоящего, а не прятать где-то глубоко внутри.

— Ну вот, то, что нужно! — довольно улыбнулся парень, закончив своё любимое дело. — Том, а ты мне поможешь? Мне надо кровь нарисовать да побольше. Как будто я тебя укусил. Будет очень в тему…

— Только не вздумай меня по-настоящему кусать, — предупредил близнец.

— Ничего не обещаю… — Билл чувствовал, как радость накатывает на него волнами. Это ощущение усиливалось, когда Том находился очень близко к нему.

Настенные часы, до этого мерно тикавшие, отбили полночь двенадцатью громкими ударами. В этих звуках утонул щёлчок затвор фотоаппарата. Близнецы получились всё равно не такими уж страшными, как хотелось младшему. Они приковывали к себе все взгляды, особенно Билл. Он старался изо всех сил, позируя, придумывая всевозможные варианты для интересных фото, которые обязательно запомнятся надолго. Особенно удался кадр, где парень делал вид, что кусает Тома. А на его шее было две красных точки. Бледная, кажущаяся совсем худой рука, зажимала рот старшего. А он закрыл глаза, которые с новым гримом казались совсем пустыми.

— И как же мы это назовём? — Андрэ вывел Билла из оцепенения. Ведь он, крепко прижавшись к Тому, вовсе не хотел его выпускать. Тот мгновенно вывернулся из тёплых рук.

— Ммм… даже не знаю. Мёртвая любовь? — предложил Георг, глядя на братьев. — Укус страсти?

— Чего? Какая любовь? Какая страсть? Мы вообще-то братья, — напомнил старший.

— Эх ты, совсем шуток не понимаешь! — Густав приобнял Гео, который выпал ему и против которого друг ничего не имел. Щелчок фотоаппарата — и в следующую секунду маньяк уже замахивается топором на парня в балахоне. — Так, назовём это… «Игра со смертью».

Ребята начали в шутку сражаться, замахиваясь друг на друга своим оружием.

— Я бы назвал это «Два пьяных придурка», — снова недовольным тоном произнёс Том.

— Ну не без этого, — Билл опять громко смеялся, слишком громко, отчего даже ушедшие в отрыв ведьмы оторвались от одной на двоих метлы и покосились на него. А главный источник веселья загадочно подмигнул, подзывая к себе.

— Билл, пойдём фотки посмотрим. У тебя тут самое хорошее настроение из всех присутствующих, так что тебе первому покажу, что получилось. А вы ждите, — Анди подразнил друзей и потащил трясущегося от смеха вампира за собой.

— Кажется, я знаю, куда они пошли… — хмыкнула Мишель, поправляя волосы. — Эх, жаль, такого парня теряем. Правда, девочки? — Дальнейшую часть беседы друзья уже не слышали. Ну почему все вокруг уверены, что у них тут любовные игры?!

Фото Билл просмотрел очень быстро, но так и не смог выбрать лучшее. Ему всё нравилось. Будет что вспоминать целый год до нового наступления любимого праздника.

— У тебя опять грим растекается, помочь? — и снова заботливый голос. Билл закрывал глаза и снова открывал их. «Почему не Том…» — проносилось в мыслях раз за разом, как на повторе.

— Нет… и так нормально. — Второй раз заходить в ванную Биллу не хотелось, брат ведь снова подумал бы что-то не то. А потом опять говорил бы, что не ревнует.

— Хочешь ещё волшебного зелья?

— Анди… Меня и так распирает что-то…

— Классное чувство, правда?

— Может, лучше Тому предложить выпить, а то его ничего не радует, вообще домой уйти хотел, — вздохнул Билл. — Скажем, что это сок.

— Да он всё равно согласился. Ему же за тобой следить надо. Хороший у тебя брат, только слишком правильный… А ещё он от меня всё время ждёт какой-то подставы от меня. Вот что я ему сделал? Он себя ведёт как курица-наседка. Расслабься, вечеринки просто не для него. Зато ты умеешь веселиться!

Сказанное о Томе было однозначно приятным. Хороший. Очень хороший. Заботливый, спокойный. Ах, если бы не эта правильность, они бы сейчас целовали друг друга, забыв обо всём на свете… Подумав об этом, Билл заулыбался. Он был уверен — близнец ещё успеет изменить своё мнение.

— Ты чего завис? Пойдём, а то все ждут! Даа, Билл, вот это тебя накрыло. Давно меня так не вставляло — лет сто, наверное… — и вновь странная шутка.

Парень еле очнулся от своих грёз.

— Анди, а ты мне можешь на один вопрос ответить? Это очень важно, я кажется, знаю ответ, но мне надо убедиться.

— Хоть на десять, — снова эта хитрая улыбка… — Ты решил призвать Дьявола и тебе нужна в этом моя помощь?

— Мне не до шуток, если честно, — Билл вздохнул. — Ты мне скажи просто правду. Я тебе нравлюсь? Ну, как парень?

Друг долго смеялся.

— Вот это ты придумал! Нет, ну, ты красивый, конечно, но мне интересны парни постарше. Билл, если бы я с тобой хотел переспать, я бы уже это сделал, и ты бы не устоял передо мной. Но мы же друзья. Шутник ты, однако…

Однако Биллу даже захотелось, чтобы Том снова приревновал. Друзья вернулись к остальным гостям. Младший точно знал, что Том смотрит на него, прожигая взглядом, и сам приобнял Анди. Тот никак не реагировал на это.

— Смотрите. Я там самые ужасные кадры удалил, — протянув фотоаппарат в руки брата, Билл оценил его горящие злостью глаза. Главное не переиграть. Ни одно фото с Томом он не удалял — их было больше, чем остальных — целая дюжина. У кого-то была вообще одна фотография. И чем это близнецы так выделялись, что им досталось больше всего внимания?

— Что-то я проголодался. Ты принесёшь мне тех вкусных пирожных, мм?

— Пойдём вместе. Выберешь самые красивые…

Билл позволил Красной шапочке взять себя за руку и усиленно делал вид, что едва передвигается.

На кухне действительно осталось ещё очень много еды, которую гости не успели съесть. Открыв холодильник, Билл наклонился к самой нижней полке и потянулся к полюбившейся сладости — милому пирожному в форме тыквы. Кажется, с апельсиновым кремом. Достав сразу весь поднос, поставил на стол и взял одно, откусывая кусок побольше и измазав весь рот.

— Билл… Я у тебя спросить хотел насчёт Тома, — Андрэ опять как-то загадочно улыбался. — Почему он такой мрачный у тебя? Ведь для этого нет никакого повода… Ничего не случилось. Или он ведьм боится? — лёгкая усмешка.

— Он за меня так сильно переживает. Будто у нас разница лет десять, а то и больше, — от упоминания брата Билл испытал лёгкое волнение. Где же он, почему не бежит выяснять отношения? Неужели ему всё равно? Но к чему тогда были все эти сцены? Неужели близнец совсем не ревнует, а злился только из-за нелюбви к празднику?

И вдруг Билл вспомнил… Он будто смотрел глазами Тома на, казалось бы, незначительный эпизод восьмилетней давности. Однажды, перед Хэллоуином, близнецы помогали матери разбираться в кладовой, и с самой верхней пыльной полки на Тома упало что-то довольно тяжёлое. Как выяснилось, это была потёртая временем музыкальная шкатулка с витиеватой гравировкой на непонятном языке. Том с интересом вертел в руках мрачно-красивый предмет, которого не видел ранее и пытался разобраться, как же эта штука включается? Ничего не получалось, шкатулка была словно намертво запечатана, а мальчику очень хотелось услышать старинную музыку, которую, возможно, слушали его прабабушки и прадедушки. Билл же не проявил особого интереса к этой вещице — посмотрел мельком и отвернулся, больше заинтригованный содержимым большой коробки со всяким хламом. А Том никак не мог завести шкатулку, ручка не хотела крутиться. Ребёнок увлечённо давил на неё до тех пор, пока не послышался громкий, пугающий треск — неужели сломалась? Но нет… Со скрипом открывалась чёрная коробочка с нестирающейся пылью и вдруг засветилась мутно-зелёным светом. Музыка была странной — надрывной, тяжелой, будто груз нависающий прямо над головой. Хотелось убежать, спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше от этого гнетущего ощущения. Том бросил пугающую шкатулку на пол, отчего она раскололась на куски… Он закрывал уши руками, но никуда не мог деться от голоса, зазвучавшего в его сознании. Что же он услышал? Этого Билл понять никак не мог и решил, что воспоминание — не что иное, как его не очень-то весёлая галлюцинация.

— Вот ты где! — Том кинулся к брату, вырывая из его рук пирожное. — Много не ешь… Помнишь, как ты в десять объелся угощений, которые нам насыпала добрая соседка, и у тебя потом весь день живот болел? Потом месяц на конфеты смотреть не мог.

Что-то с этими сладостями было не так. Они больше не выглядели милыми и забавными — растаявший шоколад неприятно и липко пачкал руки, размазавшийся крем засыхал уродливыми пятнами на коже и на одежде. Билл почувствовал себя неуютно — хотелось завернуться во что-то тёплое и уйти с вечеринки, крепко держась за близнеца.

— Мне что-то нехорошо… Мы, наверное, пойдём.

— Вы же ещё не добрались до главного сюрприза! — Анди настаивал на продолжении вечеринки. — Давайте ко всем выйдем, и я расскажу. Билл, сходи воды выпей, умойся и станет лучше, — он засуетился и живо побежал в комнату, где уже заждались скучающие гости. Девушки зевали и устало тёрли накрашенные глаза, не заботясь о размазавшемся гриме. Густав с Георгом играли в карты на раздевание вследствие чего последний остался в одних трусах и рисковал проиграть и их, но никто уже не обращал на него внимания. Остальные парни о чём-то тихо говорили, но нельзя было разобрать ни слова.

— Ну, чего вы тут закисли без меня совсем? — Красной шапочке привлечь к себе внимание было нетрудно. Своим появлением парень всегда вносил оживление, а сам будто бы никогда не уставал. — Я вам приготовил экскурсию по подземному склепу… Пойдёмте за мной.

— Спасибо, конечно, за праздник, но мне уже хватило, — Мишель хихикнула, бросив на Георга игривый взгляд. — Не соизволит ли сама Смерть одеться и проводить меня до дома?

— Так уж и быть, — отложив в сторону карты, раскинувшиеся веером, он поднял с пола свой балахон и всё остальное.

— Жаль, двоих теряем, а ведь я так старался, чтобы вам было интересно!

Тайный ход в подвал обнаружился в углу спальни. Билл поразился устройству дома друга в очередной раз — о том, что был ещё и так называемый нулевой этаж, он и не подозревал. Вниз по узкой винтовой лестнице пьяной компании удалось спуститься не сразу. Держа в руках дрожащие свечи, спотыкаясь и едва не падая, они медленно, шаг за шагом, переставляли ноги на ступеньку ниже. На стенах подвального помещения красовались черепа животных — Билл надеялся, что это были не настоящие кости, но по виду было очень похоже. Хорошо ещё, что не человеческие — это была бы уж совсем жуть. И если бы раньше парень только повеселился, глядя на всё это представление, то сейчас с каждым шагом он всё больше ощущал неведомый страх. Успокоиться не получалось — и он с силой вцепился в руку Тома. Под ногами послышался хруст… Билл задрожал.

— Держись за меня. Пить меньше надо, а то будешь мимо ступенек наступать… — старший заботливо придерживал близнеца теперь уже и за талию. Повезло, что единственный трезвый человек рядом.

— За меня тоже можете подержаться. Я почти не пьянею, — как бы невзначай заметил Анди. — Нет, Густав, не ты! Ты слишком тяжёлый! — ловко извернувшись, он не дал шатающемуся парню на него опереться.

— Долго ещё вниз идти? Я темноты боюсь… — прошептал парень в костюме демона. Билл до сих пор так и не узнал, как его зовут. Все засмеялись. Ну кто пойдет на праздник нечисти, при этом боясь ночного времени суток? Нет, это точно шутка…

Наконец, лестница закончилась. В свете тающих свечей на стенах плясали суетливые тени. И никто, кроме Билла и Тома, не обратил внимания, что их было больше, чем всех присутствующих на празднике. Парень насторожился, но попытался успокоить себя тем, что это просто в глазах двоится.

Неудивительно — столько выпить! Но если Том видит то же самое — не могут же у них и галлюцинации быть одни на двоих?

— Эх, скучные вы какие-то совсем… — оживился вдруг Густав. — Пока я смотрел фотографии, вспомнил о старинной легенде, которую в детстве мне рассказала прабабушка. Хотите, расскажу вам одну историю? Не знаю, правда ли это, но послушайте…

— Конечно, расскажи! — Билл загорелся, но, встретившись с напряжённым взглядом брата, быстро притих. Том будто подавлял все его лишние эмоции, которые должны были бы литься через край.

Молодёжь уселась в круг прямо на пыльном полу, заваленном досками и коробками. 

— В одном маленьком богом забытом городке пару веков назад, в самом начале расцвета фотоискусства, появился один мужчина. Или юноша, возраст точно неизвестен. Он утверждал, что прибыл из Парижа. Этот человек всегда носил с собой, как он тогда это называл, «величайшее достижение техники» — небольшой фотоаппарат. Точнее, если его разложить, устройство было объемным, но он каким-то загадочным образом мог свернуть его и уместить в одном кармане. Согласитесь, сейчас странно представить такую камеру, которая не помещается в двух руках, но тогда не могли и подумать, что будет вообще цифровая фотография существовать, компьютеры… Так что человека, который мог запечатлеть кадры жизни других, считали едва ли не волшебником. Он всегда делал два снимка — один отдавал, а второй оставлял себе на память. Люди в очередь выстраивались. Прожил этот фотограф в городе целый год и постепенно не осталось ни одного жителя, который бы не был заснят на его плёнку…

— Давай уже ближе к делу! — Андрэ резко перебил приятеля. — Это та история, где все умерли, или что-то более интересное?

— Нет, всё было не так… Ну вот, весь настрой испортил. Здесь есть что выпить? Принесите мне бутылку, иначе продолжения не будет.

— Пьяница года… — парень быстро притащил рассказчику вино. — Если ещё что кому нужно, вы заказывайте. Бармен Красная шапочка к вашим услугам.

Гости отвлеклись на выпивку и недосказанная легенда моментально вылетела у них из головы. Только Биллу не давали покоя мысли — а что же случилось с людьми, снимки которых фотограф оставлял себе? Но Густав, отхлебнув ещё несколько глотков прямо из горла, сказал, что ничего не помнит и вообще это всё неправда.

— А я другую легенду знаю, — «демон» вдруг оживился. — Она простая, но на самом деле страшная. Такую не забудешь. Только почему-то не очень известная. Я читал в одной старинной книге. История кровавых близнецов…

— Близнецов? — Том тут же заинтересовался.

— Да, именно. Я на вас смотрел и вспомнил как раз. В средние века в одной деревне женщина родила двойню. В те времена считалось, что не могут два одинаковых ребёнка появиться на свет у простых смертных. Существовало поверье, согласно которому близнецы приносили беду в дом, где они появились, поэтому от одного из них следовало избавиться как можно скорее, чтобы другой мог вырасти обычным человеком и избежать действия злых сил. Некоторые люди до того боялись близнецов, что убивали одного из них, чаще всего младшего, который обычно был слабее. А те, кому всё-таки было жалко своих детей, подкидывали ребёнка в чужую семью и, скорей всего, больше никогда его не видели. Однако та женщина не смогла расстаться со своими сыновьями. Они были необыкновенно красивыми, не похожими ни на кого из родителей, а только друг на друга…

Парень внимательно посмотрел на Билла, и от такого взгляда ему стало не по себе. Как хорошо, что они родились не в старые времена!

— Она решила, что сможет обмануть судьбу… Но весьма странным способом. Подкупила повитуху и та сказала всем, что родились брат с сестрою. Младшего мать всё время переодевала в девичью одежду, называла женским именем, чтобы никто не догадался, что второй ребёнок мужского пола. Даже отец не знал, ведь на девочку он не должен был смотреть без одежды, а значит, и ему была неведома эта тайна. Когда дети подросли, она объяснила им, как нужно себя вести, чтобы люди ни о чём не догадались. Так младший близнец и принял на себя женский образ, только брат его мог тихо называть настоящим именем, а другие не должны были ничего подозревать. Мальчишки очень сильно привязались друг к другу, были неразлучными. И всё было относительно хорошо в их семье, пока отец случайно не узнал, что его дочь — на самом деле сын… Это было, когда мальчикам уже исполнилось лет по двенадцать, это уже почти взрослые считались в те времена. Вот тогда всё и открылось. Он не мог простить жене такого обмана, кричал, что она навлечёт беду на весь их род, воспитывая потомка тёмных сил, и хотел избавиться от младшего ребёнка, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он был готов даже на убийство. Но стоило только ему занести нож над ни в чём не повинным ребёнком, который и так всю жизнь притворялся, как произошло нечто странное. Этот мальчик проявил невероятную силу и выбил оружие из рук отца, а после случайно ранил его… Это на него очень сильно повлияло — он стоял, как заворожённый, глядя на льющуюся из отцовского плеча кровь. Бедной женщине пришлось, схватив детей в охапку, бежать из дома без оглядки, пока мужчина пытался остановить кровотечение, ведь после такого он бы точно не оставил сына в живых. Она скрывалась вместе с ними в лесу, всё лето они питались плодами и травами, отроки учились охотиться на мелких животных. Хотя убивать их им не очень хотелось, но другого выхода просто не было. Никто не искал их, отец сказал, что на его дом напали грабители и похитили жену с детьми, но предположил, что скорей всего те уже давно мертвы… А потом наступило холодное время, и вскоре мать тяжело заболела. Она была уже при смерти, но случилось чудо — в ночь на первое ноября, считавшееся началом зимы, их обнаружили в лесу люди, праздновавшие Самайн. Семья обогрелась у их костра, мать приняла целебный отвар из снадобий и пошла на поправку. Они решили принять их в свой клан, чтобы сделать мальчиков сильными воинами. Младшего они нарекли именем Виллем, что означает «защитник». Они увидели в нём неведомую силу и верили, что этот паренёк поможет им выиграть предстоящее сражение. Старший же принял имя, которое на современный лад звучало бы как Томас. Значение, думаю, вы знаете.

— Да… Это значит «близнец», — Билл заулыбался и посмотрел на Тома. Не зря брат носит такое имя. Но почему же младшего назвали Биллом? Ведь это Том всегда защищал его, а не наоборот… Наверняка это всего лишь странная легенда, не имеющая ничего общего с реальностью. Но почему тогда так интересно и хочется верить?

— Так вот… — Парень с оживлением продолжил. Было видно, что эта тема его действительно интересовала. — Два долгих года они готовились к военным действиям, парни научились сражаться и не бояться гибели. Близнецы были готовы умереть друг за друга. Они поклялись, что если один из них умрёт, то второй отомстит за брата и уйдёт вслед за ним. Виллем и Томас стали верить в переселение душ и в то, что они обязательно встретятся в следующей жизни, если в этой им суждено рано погибнуть. Матери очень не хотелось отпускать юных сыновей на войну, но выбора у неё не было… Но это ещё не всё! Близнецы… были связаны не только братскими узами. Они любили друг друга и отвергали девушек, которые были в них влюблены — ведь как бы не были красивы их тела, влекло парней только друг к другу. Они тщательно скрывали это от всех. Даже мать не знала, чем они занимаются по ночам в уголке маленькой хижины.

Ребята слушали рассказчика очень внимательно, затаив дыхание. Билл неловко краснел, представляя на месте героев легенды себя вместе с близнецом. Вот бы им сейчас спрятаться куда-нибудь в тёмный уголок и…

— А можно без подробностей? — Густаву не очень понравилась такая интерпретация близнецовой легенды.

— А я, что, собирался их рассказывать? Ладно, буду краток, раз вам уже надоело: перед тем, как уйти на первую битву, они признались матери в том, какие чувства их связывают. Женщина прорыдала всю ночь, молясь за спасение душ её сыновей, ведь связи между родственниками не одобрялись обществом в те времена…

— Как будто сейчас одобряются, — хмыкнула одна из девушек. Она посмотрела на близнецов с каким-то недобрым подозрением, словно вся эта история была о них.

— На войне близнецы всегда держались бок о бок и защищали только друг друга. Виллем проявил удивительную хладнокровность и безжалостно убивал врагов. Одна только мысль, что Томас может умереть, ожесточала его. Рьяно бросающийся в бой воин вскоре был тяжело ранен. Брат выхаживал его, но Виллем терял силы с каждым днём. Надежды практически не осталось, и тогда Томас, боясь потерять своего любимого близнеца, обратился к древним магическим заклинаниям и обхитрил саму смерть. Он поделился половиной своей души с умирающим. И теперь они могли умереть только вместе. Виллем быстро поправился и стал ещё сильней после чудесного спасения. С тех пор и считается, что у близнецов одна душа на двоих…

— А что же стало с этими братьями? — заинтересовался Том.

— Они прошли всю долгую войну, больше не получая серьёзных увечий. А лёгкие ранения заживали очень быстро… Однако мать, увы, не дождалась сыновей — так сильно болела за них её душа. Близнецы не знали об этом, но не только они сами спасли друг друга. Женщина тоже обращалась к магическим ритуалам и понемногу отдавала свои силы сыновьям, а сама угасала с каждым днём. Она сделала всё, чтобы спасти их жизни, пожертвовав своей собственной. Ей не хватило времени, чтобы дождаться возвращения Виллема и Томаса — и когда они вернулись, то их первым делом отвели на кладбище в лесу, где они смогли почтить память матери. Их восхваляли как героев, а глава клана приказал найти близнецам лучших жён, чтобы те смогли передать свои силы их народу. Но парни не смогли принять такое предложение и за день до проведения брачного обряда сбежали из поселения, не взяв с собой ничего, кроме одежды. Первое время они жили в лесу, охотились на диких зверей, построили маленькую хижинку, в которой проводили ночи друг с другом, но каждый раз боялись, что их найдут и накажут за побег, ведь они нарушили законы клана, отказавшись вступить в брак с девушками, которых отыскали специально для них. Однажды за ними всё-таки пришли, но Виллему и Томасу удалось отбиться от бывших соратников, ведь братья были очень сильны. Они ранили одного из нападавших и отказались возвращаться. Близнецов объявили вне закона и прозвали кровавыми. Теперь любой мог убить их и не получить за это наказания. В ту же ночь парни как можно скорее покинули лес и отправились в деревню. Теперь в них было сложно узнать тех детей, которые однажды сбежали из дома вместе с матерью. Да и их давно считали умершими. И если не присматриваться, то было можно и не увидеть их сходства. Виллем отрастил длинные волосы и красил их в тёмный цвет с помощью отвара лесных ягод, а также подводил глаза углём. Томас же свои волосы наоборот укоротил, чтобы выглядеть взрослее и мужественнее. На телах бывших воинов были шрамы, которые и отличали их друг от друга. Таким образом они надеялись, что близнецов в них никто не признает. Если только братьев разного возраста. Им было интересно, что же сталось с их отцом, но живым они уже его не застали. От жителей деревни они узнали, что человек, обитавший в одиночестве в том доме, давно спился с горя. С одной стороны им было жаль отца, а с другой — Виллем прекрасно помнил, как родной человек пытался убить его. Жилище было пустым и полуразрушенным, и лесным путникам милостиво разрешили там жить. Однако и это продлилось недолго — вызвали они подозрение своей обособленностью. И вновь пришлось сражаться за право просто жить, и снова необходимо было бежать. Молва о кровавых близнецах быстро разошлась по свету, и теперь никто не желал принять их. Всю жизнь пришлось им жить в изгнании. Никто так точно и не знает, как закончилась их жизнь. Ходили слухи, что вырастивший их клан всё-таки смог найти их и убить. Но другие утверждали, что Виллем и Томас всю жизнь прожили где-то в дремучем лесу и совсем перестали понимать людей, общаясь на каком-то своём тайном языке. Третьи считали, что они всё-таки решили обзавестись потомками, чтобы передать им свои силы. А четвертые вообще говорили, что парни, устав от непринятия, совершили двойное самоубийство, но в награду за их страдания получили право вновь переродиться. И кто знает, где сейчас их душа на двоих? И сколько крови на их руках…

— Ух, ну ты запугал нас, конечно, — первым пришёл в себя после этой мрачной истории Густав. — Я, честно говоря в такие сказки не верю.

— Такого даже я не знал, — восхищённо произнёс Андрэ. — Интересная легенда… Правда, Билл?

— Да. Только грустная всё-таки, — вздохнул парень. — Но зато они друг друга любили.

— А вдруг вы их реинкарнация?

— Анди, мне, конечно, нравятся всякие мистические истории, но не настолько, чтобы в них поверить полностью. — На самом деле близнецу пришлась по душе мысль, что в прошлом он был сильно связан с Томом.

— По-моему всё очень сильно преувеличено, — заметил старший. — Но было интересно послушать.

После такого рассказа все дружно решили выпить. Кроме Тома, естественно, он отказывался, как мог.

— С меня и так хватит впечатлений!

Густав предложил включить какую-нибудь тяжёлую музыку, чтобы было веселее.

— Да, давайте танцевать! — девушки оживились, их горящие глаза так и звали пригласить на танец. Возможно, даже с продолжением… Однако Билла это не интересовало, и он потянулся за мобильным телефоном, но с огорчением вспомнил, что так некстати оставил его наверху. Густав долго водил по экрану пальцами, давил на боковую кнопку, но устройство не желало включаться.

— Что за чертовщина, я же перед выходом его полностью зарядил, — удивился парень.

— Надо же — в Хэллоуин удивляться странным вещам, — усмехнулся Андрэ. — Больше никто не брал телефоны? Я свой тоже где-то оставил, теперь не знаю даже, где искать.

— У меня есть, — Том оживился, но тут же расстроился — аппарат не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Более того — по экрану ровно посередине прошла аккуратная ровная трещина, будто кто-то решил разделить его на две одинаковые части. Неприятное чувство сдавило грудную клетку. Тесно, несмотря на кажущуюся просторность мрачного подвала. И, как ни странно, жарко, несмотря на прохладное помещение…

— Есть у меня одна интересная штука, получше ваших гаджетов будет, — Анди заулыбался так, будто только что выиграл миллион евро в лотерею. Оставалось только удивляться, как он так ловко ориентируется в этом завале из хлама. Будто живёт здесь сто лет и сам всё собирает, а потом удивляет всех своей коллекцией различных диковинок. — Раритетная вещь, между прочим. Досталась мне от дедушки — он был ещё тем любителем складировать всё, что только можно и нельзя… Особенно то, что нельзя!

Заинтриговав всех, Анди скрылся среди коробок, мешков и прелых досок, что-то ища и вернулся довольно быстро. В его руках сияла и переливалась маленькая музыкальная шкатулка, покрытая в некоторых местах серебром, на котором виднелись следы полуистёртой гравировки. Надпись на древнем неизвестном языке невольно завораживала и так хотелось расшифровать её, узнать, какую тайну скрывает эта явно непростая вещь.

И вдруг Том крепко зажмурился, как будто этот отблеск резал глаза:

— Не может быть…

— Что с тобой? — Билл испуганно кинулся к брату. Он тихо прошептал:

— Я знаю, что там написано… Знаю, но сказать не могу. Билл, давай уйдём отсюда. Под любым предлогом.

— Откуда? Что ты от меня скрываешь? — Младший не мог ничего понять. Понимал, что творится что-то неладное, но и бояться не мог. Трезво оценить ситуацию мешало алкогольное опьянение. Не стоило, наверное, пить то «волшебное зелье». Неизвестно, что там намешано.

— Я расскажу тебе, но не сейчас…

— Я думал, что у нас с тобой нет друг от друга тайн.

— Билл, я всё объясню, только давай выберемся отсюда.

Закончить разговор близнецам помешал Густав, начавший проявлять ко всему повышенный интерес.

— Вы чего там шепчетесь? — спросил он, пристально глядя на парней, которые жались друг к другу всё плотней. Точнее, это Билл жался к Тому, словно прячась под невидимое крыло. — Понравилась сказочка про инцест?

— Вот ты только это из истории и понял! — разозлился старший. — Главный смысл-то не в этом. Билл плохо себя чувствует. Нам надо идти, — с этими словами парень резко вскочил с прохладного пола, отряхнулся от пыли и помог брату подняться.

— Не уходите, я же ещё не показал, как эта штука работает!

Андрэ вставил ключ в шкатулку и начал его проворачивать, при этом медленно считая каждый поворот.

— Один… два…

Том тащил Билла за собой, а в голове у обоих начала звучать громкая раздражающая музыка, от которой хотелось зажать уши как можно сильнее и уничтожить источник звука.

— Три. Четыре. Пять…

Звук всё нарастал, и младший чувствовал, как слабеет с каждой секундой, словно вся жизненная сила уходила от него. Близнецы быстро оказались у лестницы, и Тому пришлось тащить брата на руках.

— Шесть. Семь. Восемь. Девять.

Ступеньки сменяли одна другую. Билл ощущал, как его несут, но пошевелиться уже не мог.

— Десять…

Дверь открылась с большим трудом, и близнецы выбрались из душного подвала.

— Одиннадцать…

Дверь захлопнулась. Том крепко закрыл её снаружи.

— Успели… — он улыбнулся и крепко прижал к себе ничего не понимающего Билла. Младший крепко обвил его шею руками, и теперь старший даже не думал отстраниться. — Вот теперь я скажу, что прочитал на этой шкатулке, — он наклонился к уху брата и тихо прошептал: — «Бокал с отравленным вином коснётся губ. Двенадцать раз запомнит тело образ. И грешный душу, что невинна, заберёт…»

— И… что всё это значит? — Билл пока ещё не мог ничего понять. Хотя значение его испугало.

— Я слышал эти слова в детстве, когда нашёл в кладовой странную шкатулку матери. С помощью книги я смог перевести их. Тогда я ещё не совсем понимал, что это значит. А сейчас наконец-то всё совпало. Андрэ не нужно твоё тело. Я всё это время ошибался. Ему нужна твоя душа. Точнее, наша. Я уверен, она у нас одна, иначе бы я не чувствовал тебя так сильно.

— Но зачем? — Младший задрожал от страха. — Я теперь умру? И ты?

— Нет, не совсем верно. Человек может жить без души. Вот только это уже не жизнь, а бессмысленное серое существование. Видел когда-нибудь «пустых» людей, которым уже ничего не интересно и не нужно, которые не способны любить? Скорей всего, у них отняли душу. И теперь они просто обречены страдать до конца своих дней…

— Это ужасно. Но, кажется, я знаю, как нам спастись, — Том улыбнулся.

— И как же? — Билл смотрел брату в глаза и не знал, чего ожидать от него.

— Мы сами станем грешными… И тогда наша душа перестанет быть желанной добычей.

Близнец коснулся губ младшего требовательным поцелуем, руки ласково гладили бьющееся дрожью тело. Том подхватил его на руки и понёс в спальню. Билл блаженно улыбался. Брат ведь ещё давно говорил, что пойдёт ради него на всё. Даже на такое… Уложив близнеца на кровать, Том вновь припал к его губам, как к живительному роднику. С каждым новым поцелуем к Биллу возвращались силы. Он без лишних слов позволил себя раздеть, открывая самому родному человеку на свете своё тело. Но, обнажившись, он не почувствовал себя беззащитным. Довериться тому, кого сильней всего любишь в этой жизни, совсем не страшно. Том покрывал поцелуями шею брата, отчего тот сладко постанывал. Откинувшись на мягкие подушки, Билл наслаждался каждым прикосновением. Тёплая ладонь ласково прочертила невидимую линию, начиная от грудной клетки и заканчивая низом живота. Младший мило смущался, понимая, насколько сейчас они близки — так, как никогда ранее не были. Изумлённо ахнул, когда Том кончиками пальцев осторожно коснулся головки, собирая выступающую смазку. Когда-то Билл стыдился своего возбуждения, в какой-то степени считая это даже неприличным, но сейчас желание затмевало всё и стирало любые границы. Найдя в себе силы приподняться, он помог Тому снять одежду. Запутавшись в вещах, старший упал на спину. Теперь уже был черёд младшего дарить ему жаркие поцелуи и запретные касания. Забыв напрочь о стеснительности и скромности, Билл обхватил рукой член близнеца и стал медленно водить по нему, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как твердеет горячая плоть.

— Скажи, что это наше общее желание, Том… что ты делаешь это не только ради меня… — Билл так хотел услышать от брата подтверждение своих надежд. Но тот не говорил ни слова. Лишь жадно впился в родные губы. Нет, сомневаться точно не придётся…

Разорвав поцелуй, Билл припал к шее близнеца и слегка куснул его. Конечно, до настоящего вампира ему далеко, но следы этой ночи точно останутся на наполненных страстью телах. Том тихо стонал, наслаждаясь ласками. Замер в предвкушении, когда язык брата проделывал влажную дорожку, ведущую вниз. Билл прекрасно знал, чего хочет любимый. Неопытность не помешала ему подарить Тому удовольствие. Нежно обведя языком налившуюся желанием головку, парень услышал благодарные стоны и продолжил свои действия, погружая её глубже в рот. Старший сходил с ума от наслаждения — жадно вдыхая воздух, дрожащими руками гладил младшего по голове, перебирая пальцами мягкие волосы. И вдруг Билл резко отодвинулся.

— Ммм… ещё хочу, — нетерпеливо прошептал Том.

— А я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня… Сделай меня своим. Навсегда.

— Ты и так мой… всегда им был и будешь, — близнец перевернул Билла на спину. — Я боюсь сделать тебе больно. Но если ты так просишь об этом…

— С тобой мне будет хорошо. — Младший был в этом уверен. Он даже не дёрнулся, чувствуя, как смоченные слюной пальцы осторожно проникают в него. Приятного в этом было мало, но он перенёс это терпеливо и спокойно, и лишь сбившееся дыхание выдавало его волнение.

— Я могу остановиться в любой момент… — Том надавливал чуть сильнее, постепенно раскрывая Билла для себя.

— Только попробуй — окажешься на моём месте, и я точно не остановлюсь, — пригрозил младший. — Я не шучу…

— В другой раз, — старший хитро улыбнулся, входя уже тремя пальцами. Билл громко простонал, выгибаясь в спине. И этот стон был точно не от боли. Он сам подавался навстречу грубой ласке, не в силах попросить о большем. Все звуки превратились в сплошное «Том-Том-Том»…

И невысказанная просьба была выполнена. Близнецы стали одним целым. Билл вскрикнул, вцепляясь в спину Тома и оставляя на ней полосы, горящие огнём. Удовольствие действительно было двойным — они чувствовали друг друга каждой клеткой своих тел. Наконец-то душа, разделённая на две части, становилась по-настоящему единой. Отдаваясь близнецу, младший понимал, что всё происходит именно так, как нужно и что иначе и быть не могло. И даже если это не спасёт их, если им суждено умереть, то они хотя бы уйдут счастливыми. А в следующей жизни — непременно встретятся снова и полюбят друг друга ещё сильнее. Билл впервые за все свои восемнадцать лет смог почувствовать себя по-настоящему счастливым. И он был уверен, что и Том тоже — ему больше не придётся бояться за брата, не придётся жить в вечном страхе, что с близнецом что-то случится, не нужно будет ждать ни от кого зла. Но теперь братьям предстоит другое испытание — сохранить свою любовь до самого конца и даже после. И они к этому готовы. Познавая друг друга так близко, так страстно и запретно, они не чувствовали, что совершают что-то неправильное и ненормальное — напротив, всё происходящее было для них таким естественным, что по-другому нельзя и представить. Два тела сплелись воедино, склеивая разделённую века назад душу. Перед глазами поплыли картины воспоминаний — чужих и в то же время таких знакомых. Острый нож. Кровавое сражение. Боль, забота и безграничная любовь. То самое чувство, ради которого не страшного отказаться от всех благ и пойти против целого мира. Только бы быть друг с другом. Только бы навсегда… Том и Билл точно знали, как закончилась история тех легендарных близнецов — они были вместе до самого конца и покинули этот мир в один и тот же день и час, чтобы возродиться заново спустя века.

— Я люблю тебя, Билл, люблю… — шептал Том в исступлении. Наконец-то с его губ сорвалось такое нужное признание. Но даже если бы он не решился произнести это, младший бы не засомневался ни на секунду, что его чувства взаимны.

Губы и ресницы старшего задрожали, всё тело окутала сладкая нега. Краткий миг наивысшего наслаждения — но какой желанный! Билл в изнеможении потёрся о живот брата, и Том помог ему достичь первого в жизни настоящего оргазма. Не механической разрядки, а истинного наслаждения. А после оба погрузились в темноту…

Пришли в себя близнецы уже на рассвете. Том начал спешно одеваться, а Билл не знал, как ему повернуться, чтобы не чувствовать боль. Но он ни о чём не жалел — и это маленькое последствие его совсем не испугало. Взволновало его другое.

— Мы же закрыли всех в подвале… — спохватился он.

— Так было нужно. Иначе Андрэ добрался бы до нас. А остальные были слишком пьяны, чтобы испугаться, я думаю. Знаешь, они хотели настоящего Хэллоуина — вот и получили.

Том открыл дверь и, взяв Билла за руку, повёл его вниз. Больше не было страха перед мрачными стенами. Гости обнаружились на полу. Почти все они крепко спали в окружении пустых бутылок из-под вина. Только один человек не спал. Анди лежал неподвижно, раскинув руки в стороны. В его пальцах была крепко зажата сломанная музыкальная шкатулка. Стеклянный пустой взгляд кошачьих зрачков дал понять, что уже слишком поздно.

— Том… это мы убили его, — прошептал Билл. По щеке скатилась маленькая слезинка.

— Неправда, — голос проснувшегося парня, который рассказал легенду о близнецах, заставил их обернуться. — Я не просто так вспомнил эту историю вчера. Я хотел вам помочь. И у меня это получилось. Хотя не думал, что вы решитесь на это! — он усмехнулся.

— Ты спас нашу жизнь, а мы даже не знаем, как тебя зовут… — Том протянул руку для знакомства.

— Это не имеет значения. Я уеду из вашего города и больше никогда не вернусь сюда. Знаете, мне тоже жаль Анди, но когда-то это должно было закончиться. Он уже несколько веков жил взаймы.

— Как? — спросили близнецы одновременно.

— Всё очень просто. Когда-то давно Анди продал свою душу. Как обычно это и бывает — за любовь. Вот только без души человек становится бесчувственным. Когда человек, которого он любил, всё-таки обратил на него внимание, Анди понял, что ему уже не нужны никакие чувства. А чтобы снова испытать их, он должен был вернуть то, что у него забрали. Но свою душу он вернуть уже не мог, поэтому обратился к чёрной магии и стал красть чужие, чтобы жить и брать от этой жизни всё. Но было одно условие — эта душа должна быть невинной. А мы здесь все, как видишь, не святые. Раньше Анди было легко находить себе жертв и втираться к ним в доверие. Но сейчас с этим сложнее. Одной такой украденной души хватало примерно на десять лет, после чего нужно было приниматься за поиски новой. С каждой последующей жертвой парень становился всё красивее и моложе. Правда, любить он больше так и не смог — но это ему вполне заменяла страсть и похоть. Соблазнять он умел отменно. Вот и я не устоял перед ним. И влюбился даже… До того, как познакомиться с Анди, я встречался с хорошей девушкой, но я изменил ей с ним. Она не смогла простить меня. — Рассказчик грустно вздохнул. — Я был не единственным его любовником, но даже это меня не смущало. Я очень хотел, чтобы Анди был только моим. И он пообещал, что так и будет, если я помогу ему. Рассказал мне о себе очень много. Ему было сложно найти себе новую душу, поэтому он попросил меня подобрать ему жертву. Я думал, что это будет легко. По идее мне не должно было быть жалко совершенно незнакомых людей. Это я тогда сказал Анди про вечеринку, на которой он впервые появился в городе, зная, что там будет очень много молодых людей. Но я не думал, что именно близнецов он сделает своей новой целью. И вчера, увидев вас, я понял, что не позволю ему так поступить. Я понял, что такое настоящая любовь — и этого человек без настоящей души никогда не дал бы мне. Так что можно сказать, что это я убил Анди. Сегодня была последняя ночь, и я остановил его… А сейчас мне пора. Я не хочу, чтобы остальные увидели, что с ним случилось. Я сам похороню его. Скажете остальным, что он просто решил уехать из города на время? Пройдёт время — и о парне забудут. Появится какой-нибудь новый весёлый тусовщик, который будет устраивать вечеринки. А может, вы сами будете их проводить…

— Кто знает, — Том крепко сжал руку Билла. — Спасибо, что рассказал правду.

— Не благодарите меня. Не будь ваша любовь настоящей, вы бы вряд ли успели спастись. — Взяв на руки безжизненное тело, парень пошел к выходу, но невольно остановился, глядя на близнецов ещё несколько секунд, а после быстро поднялся вверх по лестнице.

Билл обнял Тома и наконец-то позволил себе разрыдаться на его плече. Он не мог поверить в происходящее — ведь друг был по-своему ему дорог. Неужели не было никакого шанса спасти его? Наверное, нет. Ведь Билл не отдал бы ему свою душу. Уж ради кого младший бы пожертвовал всем, даже собственной жизнью, так это только ради Тома.

— Всё хорошо… главное, что мы с тобой живы и что мы теперь вместе, — прошептал старший, заботливо гладя брата по голове. — Рано или поздно жизнь Андрэ бы закончилась. Но ты только представь, сколько бы ещё душ он мог похитить, если бы ему удалось забрать нашу? Мы бы вряд ли стали последними жертвами. Билл, ты всегда видел в нём только хорошее, а я — только плохое. Поэтому на самом деле мне его не жаль. Теперь он наконец-то обретёт покой. Ты сам подумай, что это за жизнь такая — без настоящей души? Твой друг всегда страдал и жил мыслями, где ему найти новую жертву.

— Но ведь ему было больно… Это очень страшно, Том. Никому такого не пожелаю, — младший тяжело вздохнул. Всё-таки ему было жаль, что не нашлось другого выхода.

— Нам нужно жить дальше. Теперь мы точно свою душу не потеряем, потому что мы друг с другом навсегда связаны.

Гости дома, оставшегося без хозяина, начали постепенно просыпаться. Первым открыл глаза Густав.

— Уже утро? Всё веселье проспал… Даже не помню, как вырубился, — но, посмотрев на обилие бутылок, он быстро всё понял. — А вы тут чего делаете, вы же ушли вроде домой, — удивился главный алкоголик этой вечеринки.

— Нет, мы просто наверху ночевали, — ответил Том. Близнец пока был не в состоянии спокойно говорить, слишком сильно было его потрясение.

— А что с Биллом? — забеспокоился друг.

— Всё нормально, просто кошмар приснился, — заверил старший. — Пришлось успокаивать. Ты домой-то собираешься?

— Да, только сначала надо похмелиться. Без этого и утро не утро! — философски заметил Густ. — Ребят, кому принести выпить? На всех хватит. Эй, ребят, а Анди никто не видел? И этого, как же его?..

— Они куда-то по делам уехали, — соврал Том. — Кстати, нам тоже пора. На следующую вечеринку я обязательно приду, так что не теряйте.

— Вот это да, Том, тебя словно подменили!

Близнецы уходили домой, держась за руки, и им было уже неважно, что о них подумают остальные — да и до этого ли было другим? А там, в заброшенном доме, продолжалось веселье, звучали песни и смех…

— Так вот кто станет новым тусовщиком, — Билл слабо улыбнулся. Жизнь-то продолжается, какие бы странные вещи ни происходили.

**

Год спустя

— Любимый… просыпайся, нам пора готовиться к Хэллоуину! — Том тряс близнеца за плечо. Он лениво открыл глаза.

С тех пор, как близнецы переехали на съёмную квартиру поближе к месту учёбы, они встречали каждое утро в одной постели.

— Ты ведь не любишь этот праздник, разве нет? — Билл заулыбался. От прикосновений брата по коже бежали приятные мурашки. — Если не хочешь, можем не отмечать.

— Я тебя люблю. И всё, что нравится тебе, нравится и мне, — нежно шептал старший. — Теперь это мой любимый день в году, ведь именно тогда я обрёл тебя… Вставай скорее, а то не успеем забрать костюмы из проката!

— Ты уже и их успел заказать? А я ведь даже не знаю, кем я буду, — удивился младший.

— Как тебе идея побыть сегодня горячим искусителем? А я стану твоим невинным ангелочком, — Том хихикнул, довольный своей шуткой.

— Девственника тут из себя строит… — Билл начал одеваться, то и дело отвлекаясь на поцелуи старшего. — Ох, мы же так точно опоздаем!

— Так я тебя поэтому и разбудил пораньше, мы всё успеем…

Игривое подмигивание и новая порция ласк, которую прервал настойчивый телефонный звонок.

— И кому ж там не спится? — недовольно отстранившись от брата, Том взял мобильный в руки и ответил нетерпеливому абоненту. — Алло? Да, Густав, мы обязательно придём! Костюмы? Ох, ты будешь удивлён! Не забудь свой коронный образ маньяка, тебе идёт…

Положив трубку, старший вновь накинулся на Билла.

— Счастливого Хэллоуина, родной.


End file.
